


Выживут только любовники

by Kernel_Panic



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/M, First Time, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), Original Character Death(s), Out of Character, Post-Apocalypse, Road Trips, Slow Burn, Total AU, Кто все эти люди? И почему их зовут так же - как героев ЮНЛ?, нецензурная лексика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-25 18:05:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 24,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14384115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kernel_Panic/pseuds/Kernel_Panic
Summary: Их пути не должны были пересечься. Одиннадцатиклассник всё свободное от подготовки к ЕГЭ время посвящал тренировкам. Студентка медицинского ВУЗа думала о выборе специализации. Сын нефтяного магната мечтал когда-нибудь создать собственную Tesla Motors. А двукратный Олимпийский чемпион планировал стать трехкратным. Но потом мир рухнул, и все пути слились в один.ИлиМало выжить во время апокалипсиса — попробуй не сдохнуть после!





	1. в которой Витя заглядывает в бездну, а бездна с интересом смотрит в ответ

**Author's Note:**

> Любые совпадения с реальными людьми, местами или событиями случайны.  
> Вдохновлено х/ф "Добро пожаловать в Zомбилэнд" и бесчисленным количеством других произведений, за название спасибо Джиму Джармушу ;-)

Вчерашний вечер начинался совсем неплохо, потом была так себе ночь, а сегодня _—_ кошмарное утро. Витя сжимал в руках тяжелую крышку сливного бачка унитаза, а на полу ванной комнаты лежало тело, и кровь медленно расплывалась по серому кафелю. Витя на ощупь, не отводя взгляда от неподвижного тела, _—_ трупа, теперь уже точно трупа _—_ вернул крышку на место. Один угол на ней был сколот и перепачкан кровью, но он этого не заметил. В голове было пусто и как-то глухо: ни мыслей, ни чувств, ни эмоций.

Он аккуратно переступил через лужу крови, вторым шагом _—_ через труп, оказался в комнате и заторможено начал собирать вещи. Вчерашний костюм, сегодняшняя тренировочная форма, всякая мелочёвка, рассыпанная по столику и тумбочке _—_ вещей было много, но они, как всегда, легко поместились в чемодан. Витя постоял, бездумно оглядывая номер, потом перевёл взгляд на свои голые ноги и вспомнил, что не успел одеться после душа. Снова раскрыл чемодан и так же медленно и медитативно облачился в спортивную форму сборной. И подпрыгнул от неожиданности, когда где-то за кроватью зашёлся радостью его телефон.

 _—_ Витя, ебать тебя через колено! _—_ Тренер матом не ругался, он на нём разговаривал. _—_ Где ты шароёбишься? Самолёт через три часа, все уже в автобусе, только ты хуй знает где, с кем и зачем! Бегом, блядь!

Знакомый до боли голос, родные вопли и целительный мат немного привели в чувство, Витя сумел ответить, что уже спускается. Сбросил звонок, ещё раз, уже более осмысленно, оглядел номер, задержал взгляд на приоткрытой двери в ванную, а потом подхватил чемодан и быстро вышел. Ключ-карту он забросил в какой-то фикус, растущий около лифтов, а сам сбежал вниз по пожарной лестнице, вынырнул на первом этаже за спиной администратора и незамеченным вышел на парковку.

Автобус нетерпеливо фырчал двигателем, водитель, как акула, нарезал круги перед открытым багажником. Искать свободное место сил не было, поэтому Витя плюхнулся на сиденье рядом с тренером и бездумно уставился в лобовое стекло.

Его начало отпускать, когда автобус уже выехал из города. Адреналин перегорел, оставив только тупую боль в мышцах, тело забило крупной дрожью, а голову заполнили бессвязные панические мысли, которые можно было выразить очень короткой фразой:

 _—_ Какого хуя? _—_ Витя даже не понял, что говорит вслух.

Тренер хмыкнул и спросил:

 _—_ Тоже видел, да?

Витя не задумываясь, о чём именно его спрашивают, кивнул. И тренер, хмыкнув ещё раз, пихнул его локтём и подсунул бутылку в крафт пакете.

 _—_ Глотни. Такую хуйню на трезвую не переваришь.

Витя был полностью согласен и послушно присосался к горлышку. К его удивлению, в бутылке был виски, вполне приличный, он краем глаза глянул на тренера _—_ тот уловил мысль и только плечами пожал:

 _—_ В этой ебучей сувенирной лавке, кроме коллекционного вискаря, нихуя и не было.

Крепкий алкоголь постепенно унял дрожь в теле и снял напряжение, и Витя растёкся по сиденью.

В автобусе стояла нехарактерная тишина. Соревнования закончились, церемония закрытия прошла, команда ехала домой с победой. Но в автобусе было тихо.

Впрочем, Витя думал о своём, ему не было дела до окружающих его людей. Он представлял, как сейчас в аэропорту к нему подойдут несколько крепких парней в темно-синей полицейской форме и на ломаном английском настойчиво попросят уделить им пару минут. Дальше воображение подсовывало кадры из недавних новостей. Или там была тайская тюрьма? Ещё вспомнился старый американский сериал с рыжей красоткой. Хотя нет, она тоже вляпалась в Тайланде. Опасное место этот Тайланд... Неважно. Как быстро найдут тело? И сколько времени потребуется, чтобы найти Витю? Здравый смысл подсказывал, что очень немного.

Но в аэропорту на него никто не обратил внимания. Он спокойно прошёл пограничный, а следом и таможенный контроль, занял своё место в салоне. Самолёт разогнался и набрал высоту.

Витя смотрел в иллюминатор на облака, а перед его глазами проплывали вчерашний совсем неплохой вечер, потом так себе ночь и кошмарное утро.

 

Вечеринка после церемонии закрытия была в самом разгаре, когда Витя наконец до неё добрался. Симпатичного азиата он заприметил сразу. Не особенно высокий, стройный, но, как и любой спортсмен, крепкий, тот, должно быть, отлично гнулся в постели. А темные глаза, в которых радужку было не отличить от зрачка, смотрели в ответ смущённо и заинтересованно. Парень самозабвенно догонялся до кондиции шампанским, и Витя решил пока его не отвлекать, пусть расслабляется. Сам же он развлекал девчонок из команды, следил за тем, чтобы бокалы не опустели и с удовольствием танцевал. Витя умел быть душой компании, особенно, когда у него самого было отличное настроение. А этим вечером настроение было более чем отличным _—_ вторая золотая медаль грела сердце, даже если и не висела на шее прямо сейчас.

Как-то так вышло, что конкретно нагрузившись, парень оказался на танцполе рядом, и они с Витей неплохо зажгли под модную прошлым летом песенку. А потом ещё под одну и ещё.

Через полчаса Витя увёл практически повисшего на нём и всё ещё безымянного парня в свой номер. Тот пьяно хихикал, что-то воодушевлённо рассказывал на незнакомом языке и был горячий как печка. В лифте Витя немного его потискал, радостно убедившись, что задница хороша не только на вид, но и на ощупь. А потом тот просто отключился. И вот это было нечестно. Не умеешь пить - не пей, но зачем обламывать секс!

Первоначальный порыв бросить невменяемое тело в лифте Витя погасил. Кое-как дотащил не такого уж воздушного несостоявшегося любовника до номера и сгрузил его на кровать. Благо в этот раз ему достался дабл, и кровать была огромной. Немного поколебавшись, он стянул с парня ботинки, пиджак и галстук, на остальную одежду махнул рукой и ушёл в душ.

Витя всегда спал крепко, шампанское, выпитое на вечеринке, этому только способствовало, сопящее на соседней подушке тело ему ничуть не мешало. Утром он проснулся рано, как на тренировку, посмотрел на всё ещё дрыхнувшего парня _—_ выглядел тот не очень, был каким-то бледным, часто и неглубоко дышал во сне. Видимо, похмелье у него проходило тяжело.

Поэтому Витя только печально вздохнул, никакого утреннего секса ему, очевидно, не светило, и ушёл на пробежку _—_ лучшее средство от похмелья и разочарований. Домой команда вылетала дневным рейсом, у него была ещё куча времени и практически собранный чемодан, так что возвращаться в номер он не торопился. А когда всё же вернулся, то с удивлением обнаружил парня там же, где оставил _—_ в кровати, спящим. Витя пожал плечами и решил, что попросит его на выход сразу после того, как примет душ.

Только вот дальше начался какой-то бред. Витя уже вытирался, когда из комнаты раздались странные звуки, больше всего похожие на рычание собаки, очень крупной собаки. Он едва успел натянуть трусы, как вдруг в дверь вначале что-то несколько раз врезалось с жутким грохотом, а потом она распахнулась, и Витя увидел своего гостя. Но совсем не это существо он привёл вчера в номер!

Бледность превратилась в откровенную синюшность, больше всего напоминающую трупные пятна. Белки глаз налились кровью. Вены проступили так, что казалось, что на кожу наклеены синие веревки. Тело было будто бы сведено судорогой: скрюченные пальцы, как лапы хищной птицы, с оскаленной морды _—_ назвать это лицом не поворачивался язык _—_ капала розовая слюна.

Оно, вытянув руки, кинулось вперед и попыталось вцепиться Вите пальцами в волосы, а зубами в горло. Да! Оно натурально попыталось вцепиться ему в горло. И это нихрена не было похоже на "Доброе утро, милый, я хочу оставить на тебе засос, хи-хи-хи". Больше всего это походило на "Еда! Я выжру твой кадык!"

Витя в последний момент выставил жесткий блок _—_ кто бы знал, для чего пригодятся его детские занятия карате _—_ и отбросил существо к двери.

Он отступал, не сводя глаз с нападавшего, и на автомате шарил руками вокруг себя в поисках орудия самообороны, сам не зная, что именно пытается найти. Когда ноги упёрлись в унитаз, крышка от бачка будто бы сама прыгнула в руки, и он, слабо соображая, что делает, выставил её перед собой как щит.

Существо зарычало и кинулось на него снова, но в тесноте ванной не было места ни для разгона, ни для манёвра. Витя отмахнулся крышкой, попав ему по плечу, послышался щелчок, и одна рука нападавшего повисла безжизненной плетью, но это его даже не замедлило. Второй бросок был стремительным, Витя успел сгруппироваться и с замахом опустил тяжелую крышку ему на голову. Раздался влажный хруст, а следом глухой удар, с которым мертвое тело рухнуло на пол мордой вниз.

Из-под его головы медленно растекалась лужа крови. Витя на ощупь положил крышку на бачок и вышел из ванной.

 

Из воспоминаний его словно вышвырнуло. Витя вздрогнул и судорожно огляделся, но вокруг был обычный полусонный салон самолёта, только сзади болтали девчонки, и то и дело раздавались удивлённые вздохи.

 _—_ Да я тебе говорю, она жутко выглядела, будто из могилы встала. Металась по холлу и кидалась на всех. Одному мужику вцепилась зубами в плечо. Я думала, она кусок мяса из него вырвет. Еле оттащили.

Витя сел ровно и прислушался. Сзади, похоже, обсуждали что-то, случившееся перед самым выездом из отеля.

 _—_ Пока ждали полицию, её двое охранников держали, а она пыталась их укусить. Ей рот полотенцем завязали, но она всё равно визжала и дёргалась. Даже смотреть жутко было.

 _—_ И что потом?

 _—_ Откуда я знаю? Приехали полицейские и её забрали. Прикинь, что теперь в Инсте творится! Ославилась на весь мир, звезда, блин. Это ж надо было, до белочки допиться и дебош устроить.

Девчонки продолжали перемывать кости общим знакомым. А Витя судорожно соображал. Ещё одна участница вчерашней вечеринки на утро была в неадеквате. Наверное, тренер про неё и говорил. Неужели наркоту кто-то подсыпал? Но какая наркота могла превратить человека в то чудовище, которое он оставил в ванной своего номера? И почему только эти двое? На вечеринке было полно народу, отравиться могли многие.

Вопросов была масса, ответов _—_ ни одного.

Витя думал, что его будут ждать по прилёту, но спокойно прошёл паспортный контроль, и никто его не остановил. Он попрощался с тренером и командой и побрёл на пересадку, ожидая каждую минуту, что вот сейчас на плечо ляжет тяжелая рука и ему предложат пройти. Но никому вокруг не было до него ровным счетом никакого дела.

Он благополучно добрался домой, и только закрыв входную дверь своей квартиры, почувствовал, как тиски, которые сдавливали его в течение этого долгого, очень долгого дня, наконец-то чуть отпустили.

Всю следующую неделю он практически не выходил из дома. Вначале отсыпался и акклиматизировался. Потом свалился с внезапной простудой, что было совсем уж странно _—_ он ничем не болел со времён сопливого детства. Но простуда прошла так же резко, как и началась, Витя перегорел за одну ночь и утром чувствовал себя практически здоровым.

А потом оказалось, что пока он приходил в себя, мир кардинальным образом изменился.


	2. в которой детство уходит безвозвратно, но Юра этого даже не замечает

Юра разложил на столе все патроны, которые смог найти, и пересчитал. Их оказалось гораздо меньше, чем он рассчитывал — ровно 60 штук. И хотя за четыре месяца, проведённые у деда на кордоне, зомбаков он видел лишь дважды, глупо было надеяться, что этого запаса хватит надолго, как и еды, и солярки для генератора. Вдоволь было только пресной воды — целое озеро, хоть утопись. И хотя лето было в разгаре, и отопительный сезон маячил лишь в отдалённом будущем, Юра прекрасно понимал, что перезимовать в заказнике не получится, даже если он запасётся провизией — топить печку было нечем. В нормальной жизни деду осенью привезли бы уголь, но теперь рассчитывать можно было только на себя.  Надеяться, что на УАЗике, бензина для которого, кстати, почти не осталось, он сможет заготовить дров на всю зиму, было очень наивно.

 

С наивностью Юра распрощался ещё в начале марта. Примерно между похоронами младших сестёр и звонком из штаба, когда незнакомый голос сообщил, что вертолёт отца упал в зоне отчуждения, выживших нет.

Тогда ему казалось, что всё происходящее просто дурной сон. Что он вот-вот проснётся, и всё станет как прежде: отец будет бурчать про дурацкое хобби, Юра — огрызаться и через день сбегать то на каток, то в спортзал, а мелкие и мачеха — приходить на все его соревнования: и в Ледовый дворец, и в секцию рукопашного боя.

Проснуться от реальности не получилось.

После звонка Юра собрал рюкзак и уехал к деду, электрички и рейсовые автобусы тогда ещё ходили.

Крах цивилизации наступил где-то через месяц, но в егерском домике не было телевизора, а Интернет и сотовая связь отрубились в первую очередь, поэтому о происходящем они узнавали только по казённой рации, но очень скоро замолчала и она. Когда в десятый раз на связь никто не вышел, дед решил ехать в ближайший посёлок. "Ближайший" было весьма относительным понятием, до Красной Зари они три с половиной часа тряслись на убитом УАЗике по грунтовой дороге.

В посёлке их встретила гробовая тишина и удушливый запах падали. Дед остановил машину перед сельсоветом, дверь в здание была заколочена, и они какое-то время просто стояли и оглядывались по сторонам. А потом из-за ближайшего забора послышалось рычание, и вывалилось нечто, видимо, когда-то бывшее человеком, но Юра мгновенно решил для себя — зомбак. Серо-синяя кожа, воспалённые гноящиеся глаза, тело, сведённое в непроходящей судороге, текущая по подбородку кровавая слюна и жуткая вонь — в этом не было ничего человеческого.

Дальнейшее Юра запомнил урывками. Зомбак с рычанием двинулся в их сторону, дед что-то сказал, потом крикнул. Но Юра его не слушал, он зачарованно смотрел на приближающееся чудовище из голливудских ужастиков. Потом его грубо отшвырнули с дороги, а над головой грохнул выстрел. Зомбак будто наткнулся на прозрачную стену, замер на долю секунды и отлетел на несколько шагов назад. Юра сидел в пыли и наблюдал, как медленно вытекает кровь из развороченной крупной дробью груди.

На звук выстрела так никто и не появился, поэтому они заглянули в несколько домов, но нашли только разлагающиеся трупы. Без следов насильственной смерти, прокомментировал дед.

А потом дошли до магазина и обнаружили ещё одно тело с разодранным животом и следами зубов вокруг раны. Очевидные следы насильственной смерти, сказал Юра, и его вывернуло прямо там. И мутило всю обратную дорогу. Впрочем, перед возвращением они прихватили в магазине крупу, соль, сахар, муку, макароны и консервы. Остальные продукты буйно цвели разноцветной плесенью.

Второго зомбака Юра пристрелил сам. У деда случился инфаркт, и он не вставал с постели, поэтому во дворе Юра возился в одиночестве, но двустволка была под рукой, стояла, прислонённая к заборчику. Вначале Юра почувствовал отвратительную вонь и только потом увидел его, медленно ковыляющего в сторону человеческого жилья. В этот раз Юра не тупил, он вообще не думал, выстрел прозвучал неожиданно даже для него самого, но зомбак рухнул как подкошенный и больше не поднялся. Юра, содрогаясь от отвращения, оттащил его за ноги подальше и скинул в овражек.

А в июне у деда случился повторный инфаркт. Если бы после первого он лёг в больницу, то прожил бы ещё долго, но ни врачей, ни больниц больше не было.

Больше вообще ничего не было.

Юра давился рыданиями и копал могилу за домом под старой яблоней. Долго думал ставить ли крест — дед при жизни, по его же собственным словам, не верил ни в бога, ни в партию. Потом вспомнил, как тот когда-то рассказывал про свой первый "Москвич". Машина давным-давно превратилась в груду ржавого металлолома, но гордо занимала место в гараже. Юра УАЗиком отбуксовал Москвич к могиле, подкопал землю под спущенными колесами, и тот осел на свежий холмик, будто дождался своего истинного предназначения.

Юра остался на дальнем кордоне совсем один.

Той ночью ему приснился март. Первой заболела мачеха. Высокая температура и летальный исход — дело двух дней. Следующими были близняшки. Высокая температура и мгновенная мутация — отец застрелил обеих из табельного Макарова. Когда Юру начало знобить, больше всего он боялся, что отец зайдёт в комнату и застрелит его тоже, не разбираясь, изменился ли его сын. Но пока он горел в лихорадке в своей кровати, отец пропал в зоне отчуждения — у Юры не осталось никого, кроме деда.

Что ж, теперь у него не осталось никого.

 

За окном жарило июльское солнце. Юра ещё раз пересчитал патроны. Мысленно перебрал оставшиеся запасы еды. По-любому выходило, что с кордона нужно выбираться. Питаться корешками долго бы не вышло, тем более, что снег в этих краях выпадал в октябре и лежал до апреля, а значит зимой ему не светили даже корешки.

И вообще, Юра предпочёл бы оказаться как можно дальше от снега и зимы. Значит, ему был нужен план.

Во-первых, выбраться из ебеней. Во-вторых, найти нормальную тачку. Юра не питал иллюзий по поводу надёжности УАЗика. В-третьих, раздобыть оружие. Дедова двустволка недавно превратилась в обрез, но годилась только для одиночных целей. Юра подозревал, что как только он окажется в более-менее населённой местности, количество зомбаков возрастёт в разы. Перезаряжаться после пары выстрелов — значило очень быстро сдохнуть.

И если с тачкой было всё понятно, то где взять оружие, он не имел ни малейшего представления. Найти воинскую часть? Обшаривать полицейские участки по дороге? Добраться до крупного города и искать оружейный магазин?

Конечно, есть вероятность встретить выживших, но Юра отлично помнил вымерший посёлок. Вряд ли один единственный зомбак положил всех, скорее всего, живых не было изначально, кроме того трупа возле магазина. Он почувствовал, как к горлу снова подкатывает тошнота и сглотнул.

На всякий случай надо было бы заиметь что-то для ближнего боя. В голову лезла всякая муть про самурайские мечи и нунчаки, которую Юра не задумываясь отмёл. Вместо этого он нашел в сарае дубинку непонятного предназначения, больше всего она походила на черенок от лопаты, только потолще и не такая длинная. Юра на пробу пару раз замахнулся, деревяшка была легкой и вряд ли способной нанести ощутимый урон противнику, поэтому он набил в один её конец под разными углами два десятка длинных гвоздей. В результате получилась булава. Юра взвесил своё изобретение в руках и решил, что если доберется до спортивного магазина, обязательно найдёт деревянную бейсбольную биту. Очень уж здорово выглядел ощетинившийся гвоздями ёж.

Выехать он решил с рассветом, собрал продукты, одежду, полезную мелочёвку, закинул в багажник канистру с остатками бензина. Проверил растяжки самодельной сигнализации вокруг дома и пошёл спать.

А утром попрощался с дедом и осторожно двинулся в сторону Красной Зари. Другой дороги к цивилизации отсюда не было.

В посёлке было всё так, как он запомнил — тишина и пустота, только запах разложения выветрился. Юра колебался, лазить по братской могиле не хотелось, но, по сути, теперь любой населённый пункт был братской могилой, поэтому он пересилил себя и отправился на поиски бензина. Заправки в этой жопе мира, естественно, не было, а если бы и была, то вряд ли с неё можно было бы хоть что-то поиметь, кроме шоколадки в магазине. Электричество пропало чуть ли не раньше мобильной связи  _—_ подача бензина точно не работала.

Юра бродил по дворам, сливал остатки топлива из найденных тачек и размышлял, куда делась вся живность.

Когда ещё работала рация, и они с дедом получали хоть какие-то новости, говорили, что вирус действует только на человека и животные заразиться не могут. Но во всем посёлке ему не встретилось ни одной собаки или кошки, даже кур не было. Он покопался у себя в памяти, когда он был здесь в прошлый раз с дедом, то тоже не видел никого живого, кроме зомбака, да и тот живым был недолго. И в то же время, сегодня утром он видел зайцев в поле, а на кордоне, так и вообще, кого только не было: и кабаны, и лисы, и олени.

Догадка проскочила в голове, оставив после себя горечь понимания. Живых в посёлке не было, а зомбак — был и чем-то питался. Поймать животное, привыкшее к людям, проще, чем зайца в поле. Фу бля, нахуй!

Юра приценивался к найдённым тачкам, но те выглядели ничуть не лучше дедова УАЗика, поэтому он решил, что коней на переправе не меняют, и ближе к обеду выехал из посёлка в сторону федеральной трассы.

Чем ближе была цивилизация, тем страшнее становился пейзаж: перевёрнутые фуры, выжженные посёлки и нигде ни души. Один раз Юре показалось, что он видит какое-то движение в лесополосе, но когда он притормозил, то увидел только пакет, зацепившийся за ветки.

Набрать скорость не получалось, то и дело приходилось объезжать брошенные автомобили, а кое-где асфальт выглядел как после бомбёжки. Юра вспомнил, как отец несколько раз обмолвился о зачистках и полосе отчуждения. Было время, когда пандемию думали остановить, запретив внутреннюю миграцию — глупая и бессмысленная попытка.

Вскоре его догадка подтвердилась — впереди трассу перегораживали два БТРа, а перед ними были сложены мешки с песком и раскинуты шипы. И над всем этим ветер крутил мусор.

Юра криво усмехнулся, если повезёт, то вот сейчас он и разживётся чем-нибудь посерьёзнее дедова ружья.

Не повезло. После быстрого осмотра брошенной техники, выяснилось, что всё ценное унесли до него. Юра ругался сквозь зубы, пока оттаскивал шипы с обочины и, скрипя крылом УАЗика по БТРу, протискивался мимо.

Дальше трасса стала чуть свободнее, а Юра увидел первого зомбака из большого мира. Выглядел тот так же отвратно, как и зомбаки в ебенях, только двигался ещё более дергано.

Юра подъехал поближе и, не задумываясь о том, что делает, выставил ствол обреза в боковое окно и снёс ему полбашки. Пару секунд созерцал дело рук своих, потом кивнул сам себе и двинул дальше.

Да, нужно раздобыть нормальное оружие, и он вполне сможет жить в этом мире.


	3. в которой Мила страдает от одиночества

В восемь утра сработал будильник, следом включилась Марго и объявила, что сегодня 17-ое июля, вторник. Мила ещё несколько минут лежала, слушала шелест листвы и смотрела, как колышутся тени деревьев на экране, имитирующем окно. Сегодня Марго заполнила звенящую тишину бункера звуками леса.

Мила выбралась из кровати, умылась и позавтракала. Потом поднялась к выходу и сквозь маленькое бронированное окошко долго рассматривала выжженный лес. Экран, светящийся рядом на стене, сообщил, что температура за бортом +28° С, ветер северо-восточный 2-3 м/с, радиационный фон в норме.

На горизонте чернел город — пожар, полыхавший там больше двух недель, наконец-то, прекратился. Наверное, вчерашний ливень всё-таки затушил огонь, а может, просто сгорело всё, что могло гореть. Мила постояла ещё немного, в надежде увидеть что-нибудь интересное, какое-нибудь движение, хоть кого-нибудь живого. Но как и вчера, и позавчера, и в прошлом месяце живыми по ту сторону бронестекла были только насекомые, занятые своими, непонятными для двуногих, делами. Мила тяжело вздохнула и побрела обратно в комнату.

 

Полгода назад жизнь была простой и приятной. Профессорская дочка, умница и красавица — чего ещё желать — Мила училась в университете, входящем в топ-5, и планировала пойти по папиным стопам. Или по маминым, на тот момент она ещё не определилась, и вся жизнь была впереди.

Папа — лучший нейрохирург страны. Мама — Главный государственный санитарный врач и выдающийся вирусолог. Будущее не таило для Милы никаких неожиданностей. Ровно до того момента, когда оказалось, что никакого будущего-то и нет.

Мила снова вздохнула, как же сильно она скучала по родителям!

У папы, помимо всех его неоспоримых достоинств, был один маленький пунктик, простительный для мужчины столь выдающегося ума — папа готовился к апокалипсису. Мила потихоньку хихикала, но проблемы из этого не делала — хобби как хобби, не хуже прочих. Кто-то проигрывался в казино, а её папа строил бункер.

Причём бункер был таким же основательным и надёжным, как и любой папин проект. Среди арендованных на продолжительный срок шести гектаров леса за несколько лет вырос дом, а под домом — полностью автономная замкнутая и защищенная от внешнего воздействия система жизнеобеспечения, в которой три человека могли с комфортом прожить около года.

Бункер мог выдержать любое физическое воздействие включая всемирный потоп. Вот только конец света не грянул, а подкрался, да так незаметно, что никому не пришло в голову прятаться до тех пор, пока не стало слишком поздно.

Теперь Мила жила здесь одна и понимала, что долго так не протянет, и дело было совсем не в инженерных недочётах. Ни умный дом, ни искусственный интеллект "Марго" не могли заменить ей простого человеческого общения. Пока работали Интернет и телевидение — было полегче, но сеть пропала в середине марта, а телевидение — в апреле. Никакой информации о том, что происходило снаружи с тех пор, у Милы не было.

Начиналось всё как в стандартном ужастике: неизлечимый вирус появился из ниоткуда и мгновенно распространился по всей планете. Информация о первых заражённых пришла из Юго-Восточной Азии. У болезни была стопроцентная инфицированность, короткий инкубационный период и очень высокая смертность.

Мила, сама того не подозревая, заразилась ещё в университетском общежитии и провалялась пару дней с температурой, уверенная, что это обычная простуда. Вскоре родители потребовали, чтобы она вернулась домой. И о дальнейшем развитии событий она слышала непосредственно от главного государственного специалиста по эпидемиям.

Вирус был создан искусственно в частной лаборатории. Никто так и не узнал, был ли это чей-то заказ или побочный продукт другого исследования, и каким образом вирус выбрался из пробирки — разработчик умер первым.

Мама говорила, что больше всего это похоже на бешенство, только очень быстро, буквально за несколько часов, прогрессирующее. 95% зараженных умирали в течении двух-трех дней. Те же, кому удавалось выжить, либо выздоравливали и приобретали иммунитет, либо полностью теряли личность и превращались в животных — вирус поражал нервную систему и головной мозг.

У выживших инфицированных было какое-то сложное название на латыни, но Мила его не помнила. Всё равно все называли их "зомби".

В отличие от зомби из ужастиков, реальные были смертными, но такими же тупыми, невосприимчивыми к боли и вечно голодными. А питаться они предпочитали парным мясом. Поэтому, если уж вам повезло не умереть от вируса и не превратиться в одного из них, то приходилось прикладывать усилия, чтобы не стать их обедом.

В её семье первым умер папа, заразился, когда об пандемии ещё и речи не было, и сгорел в лихорадке. Его похоронили на городском кладбище, тогда людей ещё хоронили.

Мама переболела так же легко, как и Мила, и продолжала работу, даже после того, как город окружили военные. Власти пытались взять ситуацию под контроль, но ни введение чрезвычайного положения, ни порайонная зачистка, ни создание полосы отчуждения не дали результата. Вирус распространялся всё дальше, людей умирало всё больше.

Мама погибла в конце марта в автокатастрофе, её машину выбросило с эстакады, смерть была мгновенной. Мила не видела тела — к тому моменту трупов стало так много, что их начали сжигать в общих печах.

Через несколько дней в дом вломились мародёры. Мила каким-то чудом успела сбежать в бункер и активировала протокол защиты. С тех пор она не выходила, только смотрела через камеры внешнего видеонаблюдения, как грабят дом её родителей, а позже — как вокруг бродят зомби. Камеры отказывали одна за другой, и в конце концов для связи с внешним миром у нее осталось только бронированное окошко.

Телевидение какое-то время продолжало трансляции, благодаря которым Мила знала, что по всему миру происходило примерно одно и то же. Люди гибли не только из-за вируса, но и в результате техногенных катастроф. Во Франции из-за нехватки персонала взорвалась АЭС, и часть Европы превратилась в радиоактивную пустыню. После этого многие страны стали останавливать реакторы, но далеко не все — чуть позже взорвалась АЭС в Японии. Падали самолёты, на буровых платформах разливалась нефть, где-то полыхали пожары, где-то прорывало плотины.

Мир неумолимо скатывался в бездну.

Телеканалы прекращали трансляции один за другим, пока наконец сигнал полностью не исчез, и в бункере наступила гнетущая тишина. Разумеется, здесь были книги, электронные и бумажные, фильмы и музыка. Но Миле казалось, что она заперта в огромной гробнице, как древнеегипетский фараон, только в отличие от мумии, она была живая, ей было страшно и одиноко.

 

Последнего зомби Мила видела больше месяца назад, а живых людей _—_ и того дольше. Ей всё отчаяннее хотелось выбраться наверх, и причин этого не делать с каждым днём находилось всё меньше. Жить в бункере можно было очень долго, но она всерьёз опасалась сойти с ума от одиночества. Мила никогда не жила одна и не хотела этого.  Рядом всегда были вначале родители и бабушка, потом подружки, в университете у неё появился первый официальный парень, а потом и второй. Интересно, где они теперь?

Да, она помнила статистику выздоровления и понимала, что 5% выживших — это очень мало, но это был шанс, и она намеривалась им воспользоваться.

Наверху в гараже стоял папин Ленд Крузер, мародёры до него не добрались, а зомби машинами не интересовались. Из оружия у неё были только скальпели и кухонный тесак, поэтому она надеялась, что быстро найдёт людей, тут же в голову приходили другие мысли. Что если люди, которых она найдёт, окажутся как те мародёры или ещё хуже? Что если её в лучшем случае просто ограбят? Воображение подкидывало картинки одна ужаснее другой, но Мила запрещала себе думать о плохом и впадать в истерику.

Она обдумала всё ещё раз и решительно направилась к выходу. Маленькая осторожная часть её мозга истошно верещала от ужаса: «Дура, вернись!». Но Мила ее не слушала. Для отключения протокола защиты требовалось ввести несколько кодов, потом она почти полчаса сидела возле двери и ждала, а система замеряла показатели окружающей среды и оценивала возможные угрозы. Когда наконец экран окрасился зеленым, и дверь бункера с шипением ушла в стену, у Милы закружилась голова от облегчения.

Дальше всё прошло по плану: она собрала вещи и чудом сохранившиеся мамины драгоценности, захватила продукты, воду и аптечку, загрузила всё в джип и аккуратно вывела его из гаража. Джип подкинул ей приятный сюрприз — бортовой GPS-навигатор работал. Мила повеселела, по крайней мере ей не грозило заблудиться. Права она не получила и машину до этого дня водила от силы раз шесть. Но тем не менее без проблем выбралась на дорогу и осторожно проехала через сгоревший дотла город, внимательно оглядывая закопчённые здания. Встретила только нескольких зомби, но те еле двигались, и машина не вызывала у них никакого интереса.

Мила, ещё сидя в бункере, размышляла, где искать выживших, и до сих пор не имела об этом ни малейшего представления. Поэтому пока что она выехала из города на федеральную трассу и медленно направилась на юг.

 

А уже через три часа встретила живого человека, что бы там по этому поводу не говорила теория вероятности.

Мила готова была на ходу выскочить из машины и кинуться ему на шею. Но молодой парень, практически мальчишка, стоящий возле дымящегося УАЗика, смотрел хмуро, а ствол его странного короткого ружья был направлен на Милу. Поэтому она подняла обе руки вверх и замерла. Парень продолжал молча пялиться, и она вдруг вспомнила все свои давешние страхи, хотя на бандита он был непохож. Вот и пришла пора это прояснить. Мила улыбнулась, опустила руки и заговорила. И как же странно было слышать собственный голос!

— Привет! Я пришла с миром! — Шутку не оценили, и она продолжила. — Даже не представляешь, как я рада тебя встретить. Последний раз я видела людей три месяца назад.

Парень наконец опустил ружьё и чуть расслабился. Мила заметила, что он с интересом разглядывает её джип, и похолодела — остаться на трассе без машины было бы фатально. Но парень не делал резких движений, ближе не подходил и явно что-то прикидывал в уме.

— Куда едешь? — Голос у него был чуть хрипловатый, приятный.

Мила пожала плечами:

— Куда глаза глядят. На юг.

Парень переводил глаза с неё на машину и обратно, потом кивнул сам себе и произнёс:

— Мне подходит.

А затем вытащил из УАЗика здоровенный рюкзак, спокойно прошёл мимо неё к джипу, открыл заднюю дверь, зашвырнул рюкзак внутрь и устроился на пассажирском сиденье.

Мила решила, что они поладят.


	4. в которой Витя встречает свою судьбу

Жить среди зомби было скучно. Нет, вначале, конечно, было страшно и дико, потом неприятно, а теперь _—_ обыденно. Человек привыкает ко всему. Вот и Витя привык выходить из дома вооружённым, контролировать периметр, обходить стороной тёмные углы и стрелять на поражение.

Когда стало понятно, что все усилия властей сдержать пандемию безрезультатны, в городе начались погромы. Витя наблюдал, как то тут, то там в небо поднимаются столбы дыма и языки пламени, и понимал, что надо выбираться, но ехать ему было некуда. Родители давно умерли, жены и детей, по вполне понятным причинам, у него не было. Из родственников осталась только двоюродная тётка, да и та жила где-то на границе с Монголией. Близких друзей Витя так и не завёл, хотя прожил в этом городе больше десяти лет.

В конце концов он перебрался из центра в новостройку на окраине _—_ там почти не пахло гарью и падалью. Соседей у него не было, недостроенный микрорайон был безлюдным и тихим. Свет, газ и воду отключили давным-давно, так что переезд не лишил Витю никаких удобств.

К тому же, неподалёку был торговый центр, где он первым делом основательно запасся провизией и всякими полезными штуками, вроде дизельного генератора, спального мешка, батареек и прочих маленьких радостей выживальщика. Отдалённость торгового центра от густонаселённых районов сыграла ему на руку _—_ Витя был в числе первых мародёров и сумел забрать всё необходимое.

Он обосновался на шестом этаже двенадцатиэтажки _—_ достаточно высоко, чтобы просматривать окрестности, и в то же время "домой" можно было подняться не напрягаясь. Между третьим и четвёртым этажами не хватало одного лестничного пролёта, и Витю это вполне устраивало, ведь зомби не отличались сообразительностью и вряд ли воспользовались бы приставной лестницей. А людей можно было не опасаться _—_ их с каждым днём становилось всё меньше.

К лету город вымер и выгорел. Витя пытался вспомнить, когда он видел живого человека в последний раз _—_ выходило, что больше месяца назад. В тот день он в очередной раз поехал в центр размяться и пострелять, и увидел какого-то парня, который метался по краю крыши бывшего Русского банка, что-то выкрикивал и потрясал кулаками, а потом просто шагнул в пустоту. Кто-то выживал после падения с девятого этажа, кто-то ломал шею запутавшись в собственных ногах _—_ дело случая и везения. Парню не повезло, или наоборот _—_ зависело от точки зрения.

Без тренировок и соревнований было скучно. Вначале Витя подрастерял форму, но жизнь быстро и доходчиво объяснила, что в новом мире быть в тонусе _—_ единственный способ выжить. Поэтому всё в том же торговом центре он обзавёлся многофункциональным турником и быстро привёл себя в порядок. Дни проходили в тренировках, пробежках и охоте на зомби.

Зомби в городе было много, и они с каждым днём становились осторожнее и хитрее, научились нападать группами и устраивать засады. Витя это заметил, но не особо беспокоился _—_ по его наблюдениям, рано или поздно те вымерли бы сами по себе. Вирус продолжал разрушать их тела, пищи для хищников в сгоревшем городе не осталось _—_ в ближайшем будущем их ждала участь мамонтов. Но пока что они отравляли Вите жизнь, поэтому он каждый день выходил на отстрел.

Найти огнестрельное оружие, кстати, оказалось элементарно. Он просто съездил в оружейный магазин, а потом в военную часть в пригороде. Подобрал пару охотничьих карабинов, пару автоматов, с патронами было сложнее, но он собрал всё, что удалось найти.

Витя порой развлекал себя мыслями о том, что когда наступит зима и ляжет снег, можно будет хоть каждый день устраивать гонку-преследование с огневыми рубежами в местах скопления зомби. Правда, оставаться в городе на зиму не хотелось, низкие температуры, высокая влажность и отсутствие центрального отопления угробили бы его к Новому году.

Лето перевалило за середину, Витя потихоньку собирал вещи для дальней дороги и присматривал себе надёжную машину, когда повстречал свою судьбу, впрочем, тогда он об этом и не догадывался.

 

На парковке перед его торговым центом, а Витя уже давно считал это место своим, среди мусора и разбитых машин стоял белый Ленд Крузер. Он буквально сиял свежестью и чистотой, и запущенный пейзаж только подчёркивал его великолепие. Витя решил, что на ловца и зверь бежит, осмотрелся _—_ вокруг никого не было _—_ и прямым ходом направился к красавцу, дернул водительскую дверь, чтобы убедиться, что она заперта. Он уже давно научился вскрывать и заводить без ключа чужие машины, но бить стёкла конкретно этой _—_ не хотелось. Поэтому он решил поглядеть на хозяина, а там уже определиться, что делать дальше.

Витя осторожно обходил одну галерею за другой, но чужака не было видно ни в продуктовой секции, ни в аптеке. И только добравшись до спортивного гипермаркета он услышал возню, скользнул между рядами полок и замер.

Чистенькая хорошенькая девушка напевала что-то знакомое и примеряла шорты прямо посреди зала. Действительно, с чего бы ей прятаться, единственной клиентке на весь торговый центр, а то и на многие километры вокруг.

Витя смотрел на длинные ноги, круглую попку и аккуратную грудь под короткой маечкой, и собственные мысли его ужасали. Свои предпочтения он понял и принял много лет назад, и с тех пор не связывался с женщинами даже ради поддержания имиджа. Но после наступления конца света он ни разу не встречал никого настолько ухоженного и беспечного и чувствовал, что здесь и сейчас пол роли не играет. Внутри ворочалось что-то незнакомое и откровенно пугающее. Не должны такие легкомысленные и хорошенькие девушки разъезжать в одиночестве по руинам цивилизации.

И как подтверждение последней мысли, в затылок чувствительно ткнулось твердое, а злой голос произнёс:

 _—_ Дёрнешься в её сторону _—_ я тебе башку снесу.

В глубине души Витя почувствовал облегчение. Он понятливо отложил охотничий карабин на ближайшую полку, поднял руки вверх и медленно развернулся. Сначала в поле зрения попали два дула обреза, а потом он поднял взгляд и увидел прекраснейшее из созданий.

Создание мрачно смотрело в ответ и ствол от его лица не убирало. Молодой парень _—_ высокий, поджарый, едва ли старше восемнадцати, пшеничные кое-как обрезанные волосы и зеленые глаза _—_ был ожившей эротической фантазией. И Витя на несколько минут тупо подвис. Игру в гляделки прервал радостный голос:

 _—_ Юр, я всё. Теперь давай в аптеку и за едой. Ой, _—_ видимо девушка наконец-то заметила, что они с другом больше не одни, _—_ привет.

Витя с трудом вынырнул из своих сладких грёз и, не оборачиваясь, как мог благодушно, ответил:

 _—_ И тебе привет, красавица.

Красавица протиснулась мимо него к своему спутнику, походя захватив с полки карабин. Витя одобрительно усмехнулся, молодец, не такая уж и беспечная, и решил, что пора прояснить ситуацию _—_ обрез, так и мельтешащий возле лица, начинал раздражать.

 _—_ Мне не нужны проблемы. Я ничего вам не сделаю. _—_ Он говорил чистую правду, все жуткие мысли, обуревавшие его несколько минут назад, бесследно исчезли. Теперь он чувствовал только радость от встречи с живыми, и с виду нормальными, людьми.

Девушка рассматривала его с интересом и уточнила:

 _—_ Ты один?

Витя кивнул:

 _—_ И уже давно.

Видимо, парень увидел всё, что хотел, обрез наконец-то убрался от лица. Витя облегчённо выдохнул и опустил руки.

 _—_ Откуда вы?

Девушка быстро глянула на своего спутника и уклончиво ответила:

 _—_ Из разных мест, которых больше нет.

Витя понятливо усмехнулся:

 _—_ А куда?

 _—_ Куда-нибудь, _—_ говорила только девушка, парень продолжал молча сверлить его взглядом, _—_ хотим попробовать выбраться южнее, посмотреть что и как.

 _—_ Откуда оружие, _—_ вопрос прозвучал так внезапно, что Витя на секунду растерялся.

Парень крутил в руках его карабин и явно ждал внятного ответа. Витя вспомнил, как решил повторно наведаться в оружейный магазин, и только головой покачал:

 _—_ Там больше ничего нет. В городе вообще мало что уцелело.

А потом он как-то вдруг понял, что уже всё решил и нет смысла откладывать.

 _—_ Есть предложение, _—_ он смотрел на парня в упор, _—_ у вас отличная машина, у меня есть оружие. И все мы хотим оказаться там, где тепло и спокойно. Как насчёт объединиться?

 

Ленд Крузер медленно продвигался по ухабистой дороге, мягко покачиваясь на рытвинах. Витя уже приспособился к непривычным габаритам и теперь в полглаза следил за дорогой и беззаботно болтал с Милой. Юра, Юрочка, злое Солнышко, мрачно взирал на них с заднего сиденья, придерживая на коленях охотничий карабин из Витиных запасов. Он уже второй день был странно задумчив. Видимо, из-за случившегося вчера разговора.

Витя не любил недосказанностей и путаницы, поэтому прежде, чем они отправились заправлять и загружать машину, он прямо и спокойно сказал, что Юра может не волноваться по поводу Витиных намерений в отношении его подруги. И в общих чертах объяснил, почему. Потом спросил, влияет ли его ориентация на их договорённость.

Мила только пожала плечами и ответила, что, вообще-то, они с Юрой не парочка, но она признательна Вите за честность. А Юра как-то странно глянул на него и отвернулся, пробурчав:

 _—_ Пиздец, приехали...

Никто не высказал никаких возражений против совместной поездки, но уже второй день у Вити пекло между лопатками от настойчивого взгляда. В конце концов, он не выдержал и, глядя на Юру в зеркало заднего вида, дразняще предложил:

 _—_ Юрочка, если хочешь что-то спросить _—_ ты не стесняйся, спрашивай.

И даже не ожидал, что тот воспользуется предложением немедленно.

 _—_ Откуда я тебя знаю? _—_ Юра смотрел пытливо, Мила тоже уставилась на него с интересом.

Вот значит как, ориентация была совершенно не причём. Вообще-то, Витя любил поговорить о себе, но сейчас воспоминания о прошлой жизни причиняли боль.

 _—_ По телевизору, наверное, видел. В спортивных новостях. _—_ Он и сам удивился тому, как безжизненно прозвучал его голос.

Юра смотрел на него еще несколько секунд, а потом его лицо озарилось узнаванием:

 _—_ Точно! Виктор Никифоров. Золотая медаль по биатлону в индивидуальной гонке.

Мила тихо выдохнула, а Витя не чувствовал ничего, кроме сосущей пустоты внутри, поэтому отвел взгляд и пробормотал:

 _—_ Только всё это больше не имеет никакого значения.

Некоторое время они ехали в молчании _—_ каждому было, что вспомнить и о чём грустить, а потом Юра задумчиво протянул:

 _—_ У нас есть хил, есть лук. Крафтер бы ещё не помешал.

Мила захихикала и уточнила:

 _—_ А сам-то ты кто?

 _—_ Танк. Видела мою биту?

После этих слов она буквально зашлась хохотом, а Юра возмущённо начал доказывать, что из него выйдет отличный танк. Он дважды занимал первое место на региональных соревнованиях по рукопашному бою!

 Витя невольно отвлёкся от своих тоскливых мыслей на бессмысленный трёп и уточнил:

 _—_ Это из игрушки?

 _—_ Ну, да. Мила _—_ лекарь, ты _—_ стрелок, на мне _—_ защита и ближний бой. _—_ Охотно принялся объяснять повеселевший Юра. _—_ И ещё нам позарез нужен механик.


	5. в которой клан, наконец-то, в сборе

Речка была беспонтовой: слишком мелкая, слишком ленивая, заросшая камышом, а кое-где и ряской, она больше смахивала на болото. Но Миле упёрлось поплавать, а Витя неожиданно её поддержал. Юра пытался спорить, напоминал, что они, вообще-то, на незнакомой территории, рядом, вообще-то, довольно крупный город, а значит _—_ толпы зомбаков. Но кто бы его слушал!

У речки был только один плюс _—_ в метрах тридцати от берега был небольшой остров, на котором росла одинокая ива. Добраться до него вброд не составило никакого труда _—_ даже невысокой Миле вода едва доходила до пояса. Хотя она-то как раз не заморачивалась и поплыла от самого берега.

А вот Юре с Витей пришлось тащить оружие и кое-какие припасы. Раз уж выпал шанс спокойно отдохнуть несколько часов _—_ его не стоило упускать. Джип они закрыли и оставили на берегу так, чтобы пространство рядом с ним хорошо простреливалось.

Витя утверждал, что зомбаки боятся воды и не сунутся в речку, поэтому на острове они в полной безопасности, ну а с машиной те ничего не сделают и даже если попытаются, то с такого расстояния он их легко уложит.

Про то, что зомбаки боятся воды, Юра слышал впервые, но он был склонен верить человеку, который четыре месяца зомби-апокалипсиса прожил в пятимиллионнике и не сдох.

Тёплая стоячая вода его не прельщала, поэтому Юра сидел в тени дерева и разглядывал берег, чуть в стороне раздавались довольные визги _—_ Витя, похоже, пытался утопить Милу.

Странный он был мужик. Когда Юра увидел его впервые, то решил, что они нарвались на самого настоящего отморозка, но при ближайшем знакомстве тот оказался вполне нормальным. Ебанько, конечно, но нормальным. А ещё эта заява, типа, Мила ему без надобности, о своей жопе лучше, Юрочка, беспокойся. Витя выразил свою мысль как-то более обтекаемо, но Юра уловил посыл. И теперь частенько размышлял на эту тему.

Как-то так вышло, что в прошлой жизни у него не было шанса разобраться в своих желаниях и предпочтениях. Дрочил он на обычное порно, но девушки у него никогда не было, для неё просто не нашлось времени между школой и бесконечными тренировками. Или отсутствие времени было отговоркой, а девушки не было, потому что она ему была нафиг не нужна? Юра не мог ответить на этот вопрос однозначно.

Он смотрел на Милу в купальнике и понимал, что она очень красивая, и что ему нравится на неё смотреть. А когда Витя снял футболку, у Юры перехватило дыхание от одного взгляда на рельефную спину. И какой вывод можно было из этого сделать? Он _—_ гей? Би? Одно Юра знал точно _—_ сейчас очень неподходящее время для того, чтобы начинать это выяснять.

На берегу было тихо, поэтому Юра откинулся на спину и закрыл глаза. Он почти задремал, когда Мила закричала по-настоящему. Юра подскочил на месте, дезориентированный, заозирался по сторонам и увидел растерянного Витю и Милу, склонившуюся к его паху. Эта картина, почему-то, царапнула по нервам, но Юра предпочёл не обращать внимания на странное чувство. Вместо этого он поднялся и направился к замершей в странной позе парочке.

Причину паники он понял, едва подобрался поближе. К внутренней стороне Витиного бедра чуть ниже кромки плавок присосалась пиявка. А Мила пыталась её оторвать голыми руками _—_ естественно, ничего у неё не получалось.

Юра невольно огляделся, как будто эту пакость можно было заметить так просто, и позвал:

 _—_ Выходите из воды. Её надо солью присыпать.

На берегу Витя послушно сел и раздвинул ноги. От открывшихся видов Юру окатило жаром, и он на пару секунд выпал из реальности, но всё-таки собрался, достал из сумки с продуктами соль и щедро сыпанул на почерневшую от крови гадину. Та на глазах съёжилась и отвалилась, оставив после себя на коже воспалённое пятно с кровящей ранкой посередине. Пиявку Юра сразу прихлопнул камнем, Мила, наблюдавшая из-за его плеча, содрогнулась и предложила:

 _—_ Пойдёмте в машину, нужно остановить кровь.

Витя пару секунд рассматривал свою ногу, а потом покачал головой:

 _—_ Не нужно, уже почти не течёт. _—_ И без перехода продолжил, _—_ Юрочка, ты спас мою жизнь. Теперь она принадлежит тебе!

Юра на пальцах показал, куда он может пойти со своими приколами.

Интерес к водным процедурам заметно угас, поэтому они втроём валялись в тенёчке и молчали каждый о своём. В какой-то момент Юра всё-таки задремал, а проснулся из-за раздавшегося неподалёку рычания. На берегу рядом с их джипом топталось четверо зомбаков. Прямо боевой расчёт!

 _—_ Ого! _—_ Мила тоже проснулась и выглядела встревоженной.

А Витя продолжал спокойно дрыхнуть. Можно было только позавидовать крепости его нервов. Юра раздражённо шлёпнул его по бедру, и тот наконец-то открыл глаза:

 _—_ Что?

Юра молча кивнул в сторону берега. Витя несколько секунд равнодушно созерцал изменившийся пейзаж, потом зевнул и сказал:

 _—_ Я же говорил, они боятся воды.

 _—_ И мы будем просто на них смотреть? _—_ Голос Милы звучал напряжённо.

 _—_ Нет, _—_ Витя дотянулся до карабина и перекатился на живот, _—_ мы их грохнем и поедем дальше.

Всё-таки с оружием в руках он выглядел офигенно.

 

Юра, в общем-то, догадывался, что кроме них, есть и другие выжившие. И что не все они хорошие люди.  Но не думал, что повстречает этих самых нехороших людей так скоро.

Звуки стрельбы они услышали случайно. Мила заметила жердёлу, желтеющую в стороне от трассы, и свернула на грунтовку. Дерево было невысоким и они втроём быстро набрали целую гору мелких душистых плодов. Потом решили тут же перекусить и только расположились в тени, как над полем, от которого их отделяла полоса деревьев, раздалась автоматная очередь, а следом ещё одна и ещё. Потом послышались рёв двигателей и дикие вопли.

Юра глянул на Витю, они синхронно метнулись к джипу и достали из багажника автоматы, которые Витя прихватил в воинской части. До этого дня они не разу не использовали боевое оружие.

Мила уже закинула вещи в машину и сидела за рулём, готовая рвануть с места в любой момент. Витя показал ей большой палец, и они с Юрой вдвоём начали пробираться сквозь заросли, чтобы посмотреть, в чём там дело.

Посередине поля в неглубоком овраге лежала перевёрнутая вверх колёсами легковушка, а за ней прятался человек и отстреливался короткими очередями от надвигавшихся на него внедорожников, из которых по нему вели непрекращающийся огонь.

Ввязываться в чужие разборки было глупо, тем более, что нападавших было в разы больше. Но выехать сейчас из под прикрытия деревьев _—_ значило привлечь к себе нежелательное внимание. Всё это Юра прочёл по Витиным глазам и снова уставился на поле.

Человек нырнул в легковушку и достал из салона нечто, похожее на большой тубус, немного повозился с ним, вскинул на плечо и замер на пару секунд. А потом ближайший к ним внедорожник взлетел на воздух.

У Юры от взрыва заложило уши, и он скорее прочёл по губам, чем услышал, как Витя выдохнул:

 _—_ Ну ни хуя себе!

Человек за легковушкой поколдовал над своим "тубусом" и снова его вскинул. Нападавшие резко развернулись и быстро покатили в обратном направлении. А человек опустил "тубус" на землю и следом осел сам.

Юра снова глянул на Витю:

 _—_ Что делаем? Забиваем? Забираем?

Витя задумчиво протянул:

 _—_ У него есть гранатомёт. А места здесь, судя по всему, неспокойные...

 _—_ Значит, пошли, _—_ Юра закинул автомат на плечо и шагнул из кустов, _—_ поможем. Если помер _—_ хоть оружие заберём.

Они ещё раз осмотрелись и бегом направились к оврагу. Человек не шевелился, и Юра был уверен, что тот мёртв. Но когда они подобрались поближе, он вдруг сел и направил на них автомат.

 _—_ Спокойно, _—_ Витя, кажется, не испытывал никакого дискомфорта из-за того, что в них целились. _—_ Мы хотим помочь.

А Юра молча рассматривал молодого парня перед собой. Тот был ненамного старше его самого, пониже ростом, смуглый, темноволосый, черные раскосые глаза смотрели настороженно, но не агрессивно. Витя присел перед парнем на корточки, полностью игнорируя направленное на него дуло автомата.

 _—_ Ты ранен?

Парень покачал головой.

 _—_ Кто вы? _—_ Говорил он с заметным акцентом, но чётко.

Витя глянул через плечо на Юру и усмехнулся:

 _—_ Неравнодушные граждане. Услышали выстрелы, захотели помочь, но ты и сам неплохо справился.

Парень наконец опустил автомат, потом с трудом поднялся на ноги и оглядел свою тачку. Выглядела она, откровенно говоря, паршиво и больше всего была похожа на покорёженное решето.

 _—_ У вас есть транспорт?

Витя кивнул.

 _—_ А свободное место?

Витя кивнул ещё раз.

 _—_ Подбросите меня до первой целой машины?

Витя усмехнулся:

 _—_ Если хочешь. _—_ Потом с интересом заглянул в салон легковушки и присвистнул, _—_ Неслабо! Мы с радостью примем тебя в нашу дружную компанию. У тебя отличный первоначальный взнос.

Юра подошёл поближе и тоже посмотрел. В салоне перевернутой легковушки были свалены вперемешку стволы и деревянные ящики. Один из ящиков был открыт _—_ внутри виднелись переложенные стружкой снаряды. Юра раньше таких не видел, видимо, они предназначались для того самого гранатомёта. А среди автоматов и винтовок он опознал ручной пулемёт и удивлённо уставился на парня:

 _—_ Ты из банды, что ли?

 _—_ Нет, _—_ парень слабо улыбнулся, _—_ повезло с машиной.

 _—_ А эти? _—_ Юра мотнул головой в сторону сбежавших.

 _—_ Не знаю, _—_ парень пожал плечами, _—_ хотели ограбить.

Витя вдруг ослепительно улыбнулся и хитро глянул на Юру:

 _—_ Как считаешь, теперь у нас полный комплект?

Юра сперва не понял, а потом вспомнил, рассмеялся и повернулся к парню:

 _—_ Ты в тачках шаришь?

Тот подозрительно смотрел на их беспричинное веселье, но всё-таки ответил:

 _—_ В механике _—_ да.

Юра хлопнул его по плечу и ответил Вите:

 _—_ Да, это наш крафтер. Клан в сборе.


	6. в которой Отабек теряет всё и находит клад

Тойота Ленд Крузер мягко покачивалась на выбоинах, и Отабек чувствовал, что постепенно уплывает из реальности. Его немного морозило, но это было неудивительно. Последний раз нормально поспать ему удалось ещё до границы _—_ четыре дня назад, с тех пор он лишь несколько раз проваливался в беспокойную дрёму. Количество зомби и людей вокруг него за эти четыре дня резко возросло, спать стало просто опасно.

Он слышал ровный гул двигателя и шелест шин, как весело что-то говорит Виктор, сидящий за рулём (Отабек не мог заставить себя называть его Витей). Как с переднего сиденья незло огрызается Юра. Как рядом тихо смеется Мила. Он слышал их всех, а через секунду уже крепко спал.

 

Он и сам не знал, почему представился полным именем. Его никто не называл Отабеком, кроме отца, да и тот _—_ только если намечался серьёзный разговор.

В той жизни он был третьим ребенком весьма обеспеченных родителей. Старшие брат и сестра уже трудились на благо нефтедобывающей компании, основанной отцом. Отабеку семейный бизнес был неинтересен _—_ он любил машины и музыку. Поэтому после окончания школы поступил в Политех, в свободное от учёбы время играл сеты в ночных клубах и планировал после выпуска податься в автомобилестроение. У жизни на него оказались другие планы.

Мама стала одной из первых жертв вируса, когда ещё никто не знал, что происходит и чем всё это закончится, следующей была сестра. Брата убил его же телохранитель, который буквально за ночь превратился в зомби, а утром перегрыз брату горло и сожрал его печень.

После этого отец в приказном порядке отправил Отабека в загородный дом в горах и обещал вскоре приехать сам, но не приехал ни через день, ни через месяц. Что именно с ним произошло, Отабек так и не узнал.

Дом стоял на склоне горы, неподалёку от сезонного горнолыжного курорта. Крупных насёленных пунктов поблизости не было, а весь персонал и гости разъехались, как только начались паника и беспорядки.

Отабек в одиночестве бродил по главной и единственной улице посёлка, собирал еду и воду из магазинчиков и автоматов. От скуки пробовал кататься на сноуборде, но весенний снег подтаивал днём и замерзал ночью _—_ кататься по нему было невозможно. Вначале он часто видел военные вертолёты _—_ рёв двигателей, усиленный горным эхом, почти оглушал. Но уже к концу марта над посёлком повисла звенящая тишина, нарушаемая только рокотом далёких лавин.

Когда отключили электричество, Отабек начал топить камин, который раньше был для него просто украшением гостиной. В начале мая склоны очистились от снега, и теперь за водой приходилось ходить к горной речке, которая с шумом неслась вниз в паре километров от его дома. Он надеялся, что летом та не пересохнет _—_ других источников воды поблизости не было.

А вот в плане еды надеяться было не на что. Отабек подсчитал все свои запасы _—_ выходило, что месяца через три есть ему будет нечего. Рыба в речке не водилась, для охоты не было оружия. Грибов и ягод в лесу было много, но он сомневался, что долго на них протянет. Как ни крути, выходило, что отсюда нужно выбираться. Но уезжать не хотелось.

В горах было тихо и спокойно, о том, что творилось в большом мире, он не имел ни малейшего представления, но подозревал, что ничего хорошего. Поэтому в дорогу он собирался медленно. Подготовил машину, вещи, необходимые для дальнего путешествия, оставшуюся еду и воду, прихватил канистры с бензином.

В середине июля Отабек глянул в последний раз на дом и направил машину к выезду из посёлка.

Он без приключений спустился с гор и двинулся в сторону родного города. То, что города больше нет, он увидел издалека. Вместо сияющих на солнце небоскрёбов и минаретов, на горизонте виднелись лишь почерневшие остовы. Отабек всё-таки проехал через пепелище, с ужасом осматриваясь и не узнавая улиц и проспектов. Искать в этом царстве мёртвых было нечего, здесь не осталось даже зомби. Поэтому он без остановок направился на запад.

На трассе ему то и дело встречались брошенные машины: фуры и легковушки, целые и сгоревшие, но нигде не было видно людей. Он проезжал один городок за другим, но не видел живых. И за целый день повстречал только одного зомби _—_ она, а это была женщина,  медленно брела вдоль трассы и даже не подняла голову, когда Отабек проехал мимо.

Вечером он отогнал машину подальше в степь. Вокруг не было никого, только ветер завывал в высокой траве. Впрочем, спать вне машины он не рискнул. Ночь прошла спокойно, а первым, что он увидел утром, была любопытная верблюжья морда. Отабек секунд десять смотрел на бархатистый нос, тычущийся в лобовое стекло, медленно вспоминая, где он и что происходит.

Дорога вела его дальше на запад, и он послушно следовал по ней, ему было, в общем-то, всё равно куда ехать. Вокруг, на сколько хватало глаз, была только бесконечная выжженная солнцем степь. Далёко на юге у самого горизонта клубился чёрный дым _—_ там горели нефтяные скважины, а может, нефтеперерабатывающие заводы.

Так Отабек и добрался до конрольно-пропускного пункта на границе. Возвращаться назад смысла не было, поэтому он поехал вперёд.

Пейзаж изменился как-то резко. Вокруг уже была не пожелтевшая степь, а зелёные, хотя и заброшенные, поля. А ещё через час его ждало сразу два неприятных сюрприза. Во-первых, зомби здесь встречались гораздо чаще. Во-вторых, они умели устраивать засады.

Отабек остановился около очередной брошенной машины, осмотрелся, взял канистру и шланг и уже откручивал крышку бензобака, как вдруг с разных сторон появились сразу четверо зомби и начали его окружать. Если раньше Отабек и думал о них, как о неразумных животных, то в этот момент он изменил своё мнение навсегда. Путь назад  был отрезан, оружия у него не было, отмахиваться пустой канистрой было глупо. Машина, возле которой он стоял _—_ классические Жигули _—_ выглядела не очень, но видимых повреждений не имела, а в замке зажигания торчал ключ.

Отабек метнулся в салон и, понадеявшись на чудо, попробовал завести двигатель. И сам не поверил, когда тот завелся с пол-оборота. Он резко рванул с места, оставляя позади яростное рычание и все свои вещи.

Дорога становилась всё более разбитой, и скоро он едва плёлся, объезжая ямы и настоящие воронки от разрывов снарядов _—_ здесь явно велись боевые действия. Бензин заканчивался, и Отабек внимательно осматривался, в надежде найти, чем пополнить запасы.

Объезжая по полю очередную яму он чудом не вписался в старый Форд Фокус, прикрытый брезентом. Тот стоял среди подсолнечника, и с дороги был совершенно незаметен. Отабек успел затормозить в полуметре от его бампера. Он, помня о недавнем приключении, внимательно осмотрелся и только после этого вылез из машины.

Брезент не был закреплён, удивительно, как его до сих пор не унесло ветром. Отабек откинул его в сторону, заглянул в салон и обалдел. На заднем сиденье было кучей свалено огнестрельное оружие, а под ним виднелись деревянные ящики. Он дёрнул ручку двери и совершенно не удивился, когда обнаружил, что она закрыта. Он пошарил в багажнике Жигулей и вернулся с домкратом в руках, немного подумал и разбил заднее боковое стекло.

Следующий час он провёл, изучая свою находку. В его распоряжении оказалось: пять автоматов, три винтовки, ручной пулемёт, гранатомёт и ящики с патронами. Отабек в армии не служил и представление о боевом оружии имел довольно расплывчатое, но не нужно было быть коммандос, чтобы понять, что такой запас прятали не просто так. С другой стороны, машина явно стояла здесь давно, так что вряд ли хозяин схрона выжил и планировал вернуться.

Он внимательно осмотрел Форд, но не нашёл больше ничего интересного, зато оценил его техническое состояние и решил, что выглядит тот понадёжнее Жигулей.

Завести без ключа старую машину было делом десяти минут, девять из которых он потратил на зачистку нужных проводов. А потом аккуратно вывернул на дорогу и двинулся дальше на запад.

Следующие три дня прошли беспокойно. Похоже, раньше здесь была густонаселённая местность, потому что зомби бродили в количестве. Собственноручно разбитое окно не позволяло спокойно спать по ночам _—_ машина была уязвима. Отабек прислушивался к малейшему шороху и едва ли сумел бы заснуть. А на четвёртый день он повстречал выживших.

Наверное, они следили за ним, потому что очень уж ловко у них получилось загнать его на открытое место, где он был как на ладони. Два внедорожника перегородили трассу метрах в ста впереди, ещё два заперли его сзади. А длинная автоматная очередь, выбившая фонтанчики пыли рядом с Фордом, убедила Отабека, что с этими людьми он знакомиться не хочет. Поэтому он свернул с трассы на брошенное поле, заросшее низкой травой, и попытался оторваться от погони. В какой-то момент ему даже показалось, что всё получится.

А потом он не заметил овражек и угробил машину. Сам, правда, отделался легким испугом. Нападавшие быстро приближались и безостановочно палили в его сторону. Отабек раньше никогда не стрелял в людей, он и в зомби-то ни разу не стрелял, но умирать вот так, было обидно. Поэтому он взял в руки автомат. И быстро понял, что тот малоэффективен. Дальнейшее произошло без участия его сознания, он как будто со стороны наблюдал за тем, как достаёт и заряжает гранатомёт, взрывает крайний внедорожник и перезаряжается. Нападавшие намёк поняли и быстро ретировались.

 

Мягкие прохладные руки прикасались к его лицу _—_ было приятно. Он услышал взволнованный голос:

 _—_ Ребята, у него температура!

И понял, что кто-то беспокоится о нём, хотел сказать, что всё в порядке, и он сейчас проснётся, но не мог пошевелиться. Тихий гул и покачивание прекратились, стало светлее, и в лицо дохнуло горячим летним воздухом. Он чувствовал, что его куда-то несут, а потом осторожно укладывают на твердое. Над головой кто-то о чём-то спорил, потом закричали. Но Отабек этого уже не слышал.


	7. в которой каждый смотрит в лицо своим страхам

_—_ Что если окатить водой? _—_ В голосе Юры звучал неподдельный интерес.

 _—_ Не пробовал.

 _—_ Столкнуть в канал?

 _—_ Не пробовал.

 _—_ Во время дождя?

 _—_ Прячутся. Но необязательно.

 _—_ А если встать посреди большой лужи _,_ будут просто ходить вокруг и рычать? Или всё-таки полезут в воду?

 _—_ Юрочка, я их убивал, а не изучал. _—_ Терпения у Вити было в избытке.

Мила в очередной раз заметила, как по его лицу промелькнула нежность, и усмехнулась про себя _—_ кто-то вляпался по-крупному.

А потом стала рассматривать нового попутчика, Отабек буквально отключился, стоило джипу тронуться с места, и спал до сих пор. Симпатичный парень, замученный, конечно, осунувшийся, но симпатичный. И снилось ему что-то неприятное _—_ под веками метались глазные яблоки, а по телу то и дело пробегала дрожь. Но будить не хотелось. Витя с Юрой тоже переговаривались в полголоса.

 _—_ Можно поселиться на острове _—_ зачистить от зомбаков и спокойно жить.

 _—_ Сажать картошку и доить коров?

 _—_ Рано или поздно тушёнка в магазинах закончится. Так что да, сажать картошку и доить коров.

 _—_ Я рад тому, что ты согласен провести всю жизнь со мной на необитаемом острове. Но нужно попытаться найти людей.

 _—_ Вот он, — Юра ткнул пальцем через плечо, _—_ нашёл людей, а те его чуть не грохнули. _—_ На Витины шуточки он реагировал уже через раз.

 _—_ Хорошо, подумай о том, что ты будешь делать на необитаемом острове, когда у тебя, например, заболит зуб.

Мила тоже думала об этом. Что делать дальше? Они решили ехать на юг, так далеко, как получится. Но что будет, если они переберутся через горы, обогнут внутреннее море, но так никого и не встретят? Что если на всей планете остались только разрозненные группки и одиночки, раскиданные по странам и континентам _,_ им просто не под силу собраться вместе.

Отабек тихо застонал во сне, Мила успокаивающе погладила его по плечу, а потом прикоснулась ко лбу. Нет, ей не показалось, он действительно был очень горячим.

 _—_ Ребята, у него температура!

Юра замолк на полуслове и развернулся на сиденье, Витя внимательно смотрел из отражения в зеркале заднего вида. На их лицах была написана одна и та же мысль: "Вирус?"

 _—_ Надо остановиться. Я хочу его осмотреть, это может быть всё что угодно: простуда, ангина, воспаление, абсцесс. _—_ Мила вдруг поняла, что уговаривает скорее себя, и замолчала.

Вокруг расстилались всё те же бесконечные поля, расчерченные полосками деревьев на квадраты. Витя свернул на грунтовку и остановил машину так, чтобы её не было видно с трассы. Потом они с Юрой аккуратно вытащили Отабека с заднего сиденья и уложили на расстеленный Милой спальник.

И молча стояли рядом, пока она осматривала, прощупывала, постукивала и прослушивала.

У Отабека не было ни простуды, ни ангины. Признаков воспаления или абсцесса она тоже не нашла. Это могло ничего не значить. Или же значило всё.

 _—_ Я думал, что заразиться можно только один раз.

От холода в Витином голосе Мила вздрогнула.

 _—_ Заразиться можно только один раз. Если выжил и не изменился, то приобрёл иммунитет на всю жизнь.

 _—_ Тогда, что с ним? _—_ А вот Юра был скорее напуган.

Мила пожала плечами:

 _—_ Что-то другое. Или же он заразился совсем недавно. Но я не представляю, как такое возможно.

Повисла гнетущая тишина. А потом Витя развернулся к машине и вытащил из салона карабин. И на его лице была такая пустота, что Мила не задумываясь встала между ним и Отабеком и раскинула руки в стороны.

 _—_ Ты с ума сошёл!

Витя равнодушно смотрел сквозь неё.

 _—_ Он не зомби! Он может умереть или выжить, но так и не измениться! _—_ Мила даже не заметила, что кричит. _—_ Это вообще может быть не вирус! Ты собираешься просто так убить человека?

Виктор вскинул карабин и ровно проговорил:

 _—_ Когда он проснётся и попытается тебя сожрать _—_ будет поздно. Отойди.

Она смотрела на него и не узнавала. Этот чужак не мог быть тем, кто пел с ней попсовые песенки, отбивая ритм по оплётке руля, кто ласково тянул "Ю-ю-юрочка!", и чья улыбка затмевала Солнце. И ей стало по-настоящему страшно.

А потом Юра, который всё это время стоял чуть поодаль и задумчиво смотрел на Отабека, шагнул вперёд, положил руку на ствол карабина, с силой отвёл его вниз и позвал:

 _—_ Вить.

Тот перевёл на него взгляд, молча ожидая продолжения, а Юра кивнул на Отабека:

 _—_ Он не синеет. Я видел, как они изменяются _—_ вообще непохоже.

Витя несколько секунд недоумённо смотрел на него, а потом по его лицу скользнуло странное выражение, как будто он вспомнил что-то. Мила почувствовала, как напряжение растворяется в воздухе, и облегчённо выдохнула.

 

Посовещавшись, они решили, что пока разумнее остаться на месте. Договорились об очередности дежурства и занялись каждый своим делом. Отабек метался в лихорадке. Мила сидела неподалёку с карабином на коленях и наблюдала за его состоянием и за движением вокруг их маленького лагеря. Витя чуть подальше разложил имеющееся в наличии оружие, что-то чистил, что-то смазывал, разбирал, собирал, одним словом _—_ медитировал. Юра спал, растянувшись на покрывале рядом с ним.

Смешные они были. Спелись с первого взгляда, но упорно делали вид, что это не так. Наблюдать было забавно и немного обидно _—_ она была последней девушкой на планете, а эти двое видели только друг друга.

Мила перевела взгляд на Отабека. На зомби тот всё ещё был непохож, по крайней мере цвет лица был вполне обычным для человека с высокой температурой. Интересно, он тоже по мальчикам? Она бы даже не удивилась.

На закате её сменил Юра. После полуночи была очередь Вити. Утром, когда снова дежурила Мила, Отабек наконец-то открыл глаза. Но прежде чем она успела сказать ему хоть слово, рядом материализовался Юра и поинтересовался:

 _—_ Как настроение? Нет желания перегрызть мне глотку?

Отабек с минуту молча смотрел на него, а потом слабо улыбнулся и попросил:

 _—_ Дайте воды.

 

Джип продвигался вперёд. За рулём был Юра. Витя, сидящий спереди, внимательно оглядывал окрестности. Мила устроилась на сиденье вполоборота, подтянув одну ногу к груди, и контролировала их тыл. После того, как странная компания охотилась на Отабека, они единодушно решили, что нужны повышенные меры безопасности.

Отабек всё ещё неважно себя чувствовал, поэтому полулежал рядом и, похоже, дремал. Потом вдруг завозился, устраиваясь удобнее и случайно задел рукой её колено. Мила не обратила бы на это прикосновение никакого внимания, но он вздрогнул, отдёрнулся и сел прямо, напряжённо глядя мимо неё.

 _—_ Извини, я не хотел.

Мила тепло улыбнулась и хотела немного его поддразнить:

 _—_ Ничего страшного, если всё-таки захочешь _—_ просто спроси.

Но Отабек от её слов напрягся ещё сильнее, и Мила с удивлением заметила, что у него покраснели кончики ушей. А вот это была очень странная реакция взрослого парня на безобидный флирт. Он начал сбивчиво объяснять про традиции, про то, что не должен прикасаться к посторонним женщинам. Она даже растерялась, решила оставить неудобную для него тему и перевела разговор, на недавние события.

 _—_ Как ты умудрился столько времени не заразиться.

На что получила быстрый и исчерпывающий ответ:

 _—_ Жил один в горах.

 _—_ А ты не любитель поболтать, _—_ Витя тоже прислушивался к разговору и откровенно веселился.

 _—_ Отвык от людей. _—_ Отабек надолго замолчал, а потом тихо, как будто для себя, добавил, _—_ человек не должен жить один, иначе он превращается в дикого зверя.

Мила от этих слов вздрогнула и невольно посмотрела на Витю, тот задумчиво изучал пейзаж за окном, а потом ответил:

 _—_ Ты прав.

 

Ни в этот день, ни на следующий они никого не встретили. Витя предположил, что с ними решили не связываться, после того как Отабек подорвал тот внедорожник.

Утром третьего дня впереди показались горы. А у них закончился бензин.


	8. в которой клану приходится сменить колёса

Вообще-то, Хаммер нашёл Юра, и было просто скотство, что его не пустили за руль первым.

 

После того, как они подобрали Отабека _—_ то есть уже два дня _—_ брошенные тачки им попадались всё реже, а те, что попадались, были на газе. Юра может и удивился бы, но слишком хорошо помнил, как четыре внедорожника неслись по полю под звуки автоматных очередей. Банда-на-колёсах давно зачистила местность ото всех полезных ископаемых, включая заправки _—_ вчера и сегодня они видели несколько разобранных и перекопанных.

А вот в их клане назревали серьёзные проблемы _—_ джип жрал бензин как не в себя, запасы таяли на глазах, а впереди вставали горы. После короткого обсуждения они решили, что в ближайшем городе придётся заниматься сливом. Ничего хорошего в этом, конечно, не было, в том смысле, что они гарантировано нарывались на зомбаков. Но теперь у них было достаточно патронов, и это перестало быть непреодолимой проблемой. Оставалось надеяться, что бензина до этого самого города им хватит, и что тот не окажется очередным пепелищем.

Ожидания оправдались частично. Они вчетвером стояли вершине холма возле бетонной хреновины, которая, наверное, что-то символизировала, и смотрели на город, раскинувшийся внизу. Джип заглох аккурат под плакатом, сообщающим, что в прошлом году население муниципального образования превысило сто тысяч человек. Муниципальное образование в целом выглядело неплохо, по крайней мере, здесь не было пожаров.

 _—_ Сто тысяч _—_ это сколько в зомбаках? Около тысячи? _—_ Юра смотрел на Милу и крутил в руках биту, которой до сих пор так и не нашлось применения, но выбросить её он отказывался наотрез.

 _—_ Если процент изменившихся рассчитан верно.

Витя задумчиво созерцал пейзаж:

 _—_ Должно остаться меньше _—_ жрать им тут некого.

 _—_ Но остались самые сообразительные.

Теперь на Милу смотрели все, и она пояснила:

 _—_ Естественный отбор _—_ выживает хитрейший.

Они помолчали.

 _—_ Пешком _—_ слишком опасно.

 _—_ Будем стоять — нас сожрут прямо тут.

Отабек и Юра заговорили одновременно. Витя оценивающе их оглядел, а потом спокойно сказал:

 _—_ Соваться в город пешком _—_ глупо, но вариантов у нас нет. Поэтому я и Юра берём канистру и выдвигаемся. На окраине _—_ частный сектор, проверим дворы и гаражи, далеко постараемся не заходить. Отабек, Мила, охраняете машину. Мы вернёмся с бензином, заправим джип, спустимся в город и соберём всё, что найдём.

Юра довольно ухмыльнулся и указал битой вниз:

 _—_ Вон туда пойдём.

 _—_ Почему туда?

Витя подошёл ближе, и Юра почувствовал легкое прикосновение к плечу, от которого по спине побежали мурашки. Было приятно.

 _—_ Зацени, какие там заборы! Чувакам было что прятать.

 

Юра с автоматом в руках шёл на три шага позади Вити и рассматривал кусты на обочинах дороги. До городской черты оставалось километра полтора, вокруг было тихо. А Юра давно хотел кое-что прояснить без свидетелей.

 _—_ Ты бы правда его убил?

Как и он и думал, пояснять "кого" не требовалось.

 _—_ Да, _—_ ответ прозвучал мгновенно, заставив Юру поёжиться. _—_ Проснуться из-за того, что от тебя пытаются отгрызть кусок, _—_ очень неприятно.

 _—_ Кто-то из семьи?

Витя долго молчал, и Юра уже решил, что не дождётся ответа, когда тот заговорил. Голос был потухшим и бесконечно усталым.

 _—_ Мы даже не были знакомы. Просто приятная компания на вечер. А утром я проломил ему голову и сбежал из номера. Потом всё ждал, когда за мной придут. _—_ Послышался горький смешок. _—_ Теперь думаю, что лучше бы пришли, чем вот это всё.

Юра несколько секунд смотрел на светлый затылок, а потом зачем-то рассказал:

 _—_ Отец убил сестёр, когда они изменились, _—_ он заметил, как Витя на секунду сбился с шага, и продолжил, _—_ когда я заболел, то больше всего боялся, что меня он тоже убьёт.

 _—_ Хэппи пипл хэв но сторис?

 _—_ Точно.

Дальше шли молча. Когда пригородная трасса превратилась в тихую улицу, Витя остановился и предложил:

 _—_ Выбирай, куда полезем.

Справа и слева высились трехметровые кирпичные заборы. Юра огляделся и ткнул пальцем в ближайший. Всё равно все они выглядели одинаково неприступными. Витя подсадил его наверх, ненавязчиво облапав по дороге. Во дворе никого не было, Юра огляделся и осторожно спрыгнул на газон. С калиткой проблем не возникло, запиралась она по старинке _—_ на тяжеленный засов, и через минуту Витя уже стоял рядом. А вот с гаражной дверью они намучались. Подъёмный механизм без электричества, разумеется, не работал, роллет заклинило. А когда они наконец попали внутрь, оказалось, что гараж пуст. Ни машин, ни запаса топлива в нём не было.

 _—_ Пиздец! Эпичный облом.

Витя только плечами пожал:

 _—_ Посмотрим в следующем.

У соседей им повезло больше _—_ во дворе обнаружился битый жизнью Туарег с полным баком. А когда они довольные собой уже собирались выбираться обратно на улицу, из-за забора донеслось рычание _—_ проскользнуть незамеченными не удалось.

Витя ободряюще улыбнулся, заявил, что ему расхотелось гулять пешком, и направился обратно к тачке. Ключи, лежащие на торпеде, они заметили, ещё когда возились с канистрой.

Туарег с трудом завёлся, но сдвинулся с места. Витя держал на прицеле створ ворот, пока Юра откатывал их в сторону. И да, на улице их уже ждали. Два зомбака ломанулись во двор и легли на подъездную дорожку с аккуратными дырками в головах.

Туарег чихал и подёргивался, и ни в какую не желал набирать скорость. Витя за рулём выглядел таким расслабленным и довольным жизнью, как будто они выехали на воскресную прогулку по окрестностям. А вдалеке, в самом начале улицы колыхалась темная масса _—_ в этом городе зомбаков было много и все они, похоже, уже знали, что приехала еда. Юра напряжённо всматривался в заднее стекло, но догнать машину, даже такую убитую, у тех не было шансов.

 _—_ Что-то не улыбается мне здесь задерживаться.

Витя разве что не насвистывал, и Юре захотелось приложить его мордой об руль, маньяка недоделанного.

 _—_ Юрочка, всё будет хорошо. Мы немного постреляем, сделаем этот мир чище. И соберём всё, что нам нужно. Неизвестно, попадётся ли нам ещё такой славный городок, а впереди _—_ серпантины и перевалы.

Юра отвернулся к окну и чётко проговорил:

 _—_ Псих ёбаный! Я тебя ненавижу!

А Витя в ответ заржал, скотина.

 

В общем, дальше всё шло так, как тот и обещал. Они заправили Крузак, немного постреляли и, может быть, сделали мир чуточку чище, "прошлись по магазинам" и собрали всё, что не успели растащить до них. А потом на капот джипа рухнула электроопора, и зомбаков вокруг вдруг стало слишком много.

Они вчетвером отстреливались, заняв круговую оборону возле покорёженной тачки, но те пёрли и пёрли, будто сзади их подгоняла злая сила. У Юры даже мелькнула мысль, что его бита, похоже, скоро пригодится, когда он вспомнил, что у них есть кое-что покруче.

Он крикнул Отабеку, чтоб тот прикрыл, и полез в багажник. Заправить ленту в пулемёт с первого раза не получилось, но он всё-таки справился и забрался на крышу джипа, а дальше был только оглушающий стрёкот. Юру покачивало от тяжести и отдачи, зато толпа зомбаков заметно поредела, а потом и вовсе рассосалась. Мозги у них действительно появились, и это не радовало.

Потом он и Мила стояли на стрёме, а Витя с Отабеком столкнули столб с тачки и попытались оценить ущерб. По-любому выходило, что далеко Крузак не уедет и надо искать новое средство передвижения.

Они посовещались и вернулись на элитную окраину _—_ шанс найти надёжную и целую машину здесь был выше. Мила и Отабек остались следить за улицей, а Юра с Витей снова штурмовали неприступные крепости.

Юра уже умаялся вскрывать гаражные ворота и лазить через заборы, когда спрыгнул с очередного и увидел ЕГО.

Ярко-желтый Хаммер стоял под открытым навесом и был прекрасен как рассвет. Рядом с водительской дверью лежал хозяин, точнее то, что он него осталось. Но Юра уже успел насмотреться на трупы разной степени свежести, и конкретно этот _—_ никаких эмоций не вызывал. То ли дело брелок с ключами, валяющийся рядом.

Подошедший Витя тоже смотрел на тачку.

 _—_ Как думаешь, много бензина жрёт? _—_ Задумчиво спросил он.

Юра оглянулся и весело бросил:

 _—_ А не похрен?

Витя в ответ только широко ухмыльнулся.

 

Но за рулём первым, почему-то, оказался Отабек. И это было несправедливо!

Сбоку послышалось:

 _—_ Юрочка, ты слишком громко дуешься.

Юра зло уставился в ответ, но Витя не впечатлился. Он сидел рядом, прижавшись виском к подголовнику, взгляд был таким безмятежным и ласковым, что Юра завис на несколько минут _—_ всё-таки очень красивый мужик.

Витя понимающе улыбнулся, закрыл глаза, устраиваясь поудобнее, и тихо произнёс:

 _—_ Хорошо, что тебе нравится на меня смотреть, значит рано или поздно захочется потрогать. Я подожду.

Юра почувствовал, что краснеет и отвернулся к окну. Трогать хотелось с первого взгляда, только он не знал, как правильно об этом сказать.


	9. в которой у клана появляется конкретная цель

Горы, которые долго маячили на горизонте, начались как-то внезапно. Вроде бы только что Хаммер уверенно катился по чуть всхолмлённой равнине — и вот, вокруг уже гранитные стены, а он, урча от усердия, карабкается вверх по крутому подъёму.

Брошенных машин на трассе не осталось совсем, но то тут, то там виднелись каменные осыпи, видимо, последствия лавин и весенних дождей. Поэтому увеличивать скорость Отабек не рисковал и внимательно следил за дорогой, вполуха слушая, как переговариваются остальные.

С новыми друзьями он освоился быстро, может быть, пока не вполне понимал некоторые нюансы их взаимоотношений, но чувствовал, что здесь он на своём месте.

Юра был самым младшим, вспыльчивым и очень простым. Поначалу Отабек решил, что они с Милой вместе, но, очевидно, это было не так.

Мила его смущала, скорее всего непреднамеренно, просто он отвык от общения, и особенно — от общения с красивыми девушками. А она была очень красивой, открытой, непосредственной и смешливой.

Виктор... Виктор был старшим во всех смыслах, хотя в лидеры, похоже, не стремился. Отлично стрелял, отлично водил, постоянно то ли в шутку, то ли всерьёз, заигрывал с Юрой. А ещё — когда Отабек пришёл в себя после болезни — совершенно спокойно посмотрел на него и поставил в известность:

— Я хотел тебя убить. Если бы остальные не были против, я бы это сделал.

Отабек не знал, что ответить на такое, да и нужно ли отвечать.

 

В салоне между тем шёл яростный спор.

— Витя, подстрели овцу! — Мила развернулась вполоборота на переднем сиденье и показывала рукой куда-то в сторону.

— И что мы будем с ней делать?

— Съедим.

Овец, кстати, на склонах паслось немало.

— Ты умеешь свежевать и разделывать туши?

— Нет, но Юра точно умеет.

— С хрена ли? Я один единственный раз видел, как дед снимал шкуру с кабана. Сама будешь возиться со своей овцой.

— Я не умею! Я мясо покупала в магазине, уже порезанное на куски.

— Значит, никаких овец. Только тушенка из банки.

Отабек представил кусок свежей баранины, запечённой на углях, гулко сглотнул и неуверенно предложил:

— Мы можем попробовать. Должно быть несложно: спустить кровь, вытащить внутренности, шкуру можно целиком не снимать. — Он вдруг понял, что все замолчали и внимательно его слушают. Виктор прищурившись смотрел на него из зеркала заднего вида и улыбался:

— А Отабек, оказывается, опасный тип.

Но в этот раз до овцеубийства не дошло, потому что они встретили живого человека.

 

Дорога вилась лентой, поднималась на перевалы и спускалась в ущелья. Иногда в стороне от неё были видны посёлки — аулы — без признаков жизни. Через один из них дорога проходила насквозь. Отабек по привычке сбросил скорость, и только поэтому они заметили старика, который спокойно сидел на завалинке возле дома, сложенного из крупных камней.

Пока Отабек сдавал назад, тот не шевелился, и Юра неуверенно предположил:

— Может, он мёртвый?

Но старик был жив. Он их тепло поприветствовал, пригласил зайти в дом и накормил. Расспросил, кто они и откуда, куда направляются, видели ли живых людей и правда ли, что на равнине мертвецы встали из могил. А когда они наперебой стали рассказывать про вирус, опустевшие города  и зомби, он только качал головой. Зомби он не встречал. Все его родные и соседи умерли, и никто из них не бродил по округе в поисках еды – он лично похоронил каждого. Он предложил остаться на ночь в его доме.

Отабек и не подозревал, как сильно он соскучился по обычной кровати, которая не гудела и не вибрировала, а главное – никуда не ехала. Как же мало, оказывается, нужно было для счастья: поговорить с добрым человеком, поесть горячего и вытянуться во весь рост.

На следующий день Виктор предложил старику уехать с ними, но тот грустно улыбнулся и повёл их через двор к маленькому кладбищу. Показывая на могилы он сказал:

— Вот здесь лежат мои дед, прадед, мать, отец, мой сын и его дети. И я должен лежать здесь.

На этом они расстались.

Хаммер катил всё дальше на юг, Отабек отстранённо смотрел в окно и думал о том, что он тоже мог остаться в том домике в горах и никогда больше не увидеть людей. От этой мысли становилось страшно. Он встряхнулся и оглядел своих друзей: Юра, как всегда, препирался с Виктором, Мила смотрела на них и смеялась, а потом встретилась с ним глазами и подмигнула.

 

* * *

Они забирались всё глубже в горы, посёлки встречались всё реже. Ночь здесь наступала резко, будто наверху выключали свет, и была такой непроглядной, что вести машину становилось попросту опасно. Поэтому ближе к вечеру, когда Витя заметил чуть в стороне от дороги небольшое каменное строение неясного предназначения, он предложил остановиться и переночевать там.

Строение оказалось совершенно пустым пастушьим домиком.  До наступления темноты ещё было время, и его маленький отряд разбрёлся кто куда. Витя ничего не мог с собой поделать — он ощущал себя вожатым в детском лагере. Впервые в жизни он чувствовал подобное напряжение — ответственность за других людей, хотя все они были взрослыми и полностью самостоятельными. Странное это было чувство, непривычное.

Он огляделся, Мила и Отабек грелись на солнышке, а Юра карабкался вверх по склону, начинающемуся сразу за домиком. Витя прикинул, что светло будет ещё около часа, поэтому прихватил карабин, патроны и отправился вслед за ним, крикнув сладкой парочке, чтобы смотрели в оба. Вряд ли здесь водились зомби, до ближайшего человеческого жилья было очень далеко, но расслабляться не стоило.

Когда он нашёл Юру, тот сидел в траве и смотрел на расстилающиеся вдалеке снежные вершины. Витя подошёл, сел рядом так, чтобы касаться плечом и спросил:

— Хочешь, научу правильно стрелять?

Юра вначале косо глянул на их плечи, потом, с ехидцей, ему в глаза:

— Правильно — чтобы в телеке красивым быть?

Витя только головой покачал. Сожаления о прошлом постепенно блёкли.

— Нет, правильно — чтобы с одного выстрела поражать цель. — Он вскинул карабин к плечу. — Во-первых, когда смотришь в прицел, не прикрывай левый глаз...

Он говорил и показывал, потом отдал карабин Юре, объяснял типичные для новичка ошибки, и как избежать напряжения в суставах, рассказал про технику дыхания и движения ствола, зависящие от вдоха и выдоха.

Юра впитывал информацию как губка, послушно позволял ставить себя в нужные позы и не проявлял недовольства, когда Витя легко оглаживал его спину и плечи, корректируя стойку.

Странные крупные цветы на высоких стеблях оказались прекрасными мишенями. Витя командовал какой из белых шаров сбивать, и Юра стрелял: стоя, лёжа, с колена. Получалось у него с каждым разом всё лучше.

На звук выстрелов появился Отабек, а следом и Мила. Витя начал было повторять свою небольшую лекцию с картинками, но солнце наконец спряталось за вершины и стихийную тренировку пришлось сворачивать.

Ночью в горах было холодно даже летом. Не то что бы они этого не знали, но морально оказались не готовы и с вечера устроились каждый в своём спальном мешке на пионерском расстоянии друг от друга.

Витя, как обычно, заснул почти мгновенно, а через какое-то время проснулся в кромешной тьме от возни под боком. Он тихо поинтересовался, что случилось. И темнота матерно ответила, что очень холодно. Витя предложил разделить спальник и уже через минуту лежал тесно прижимаясь к Юре. Сразу стало тепло и уютно. Он тихо шепнул в лохматый затылок:

— Два индейца под одним одеялом никогда не замерзнут, — и провалился обратно в сон.

Утром оказалось, что Мила с Отабеком тоже спали вместе. И теперь Отабек полыхал ушами и отводил взгляд. Юра, напротив, неловкости не выказывал. Витя жевал вчерашние макароны по-флотски и размышлял, значит ли это, что его ненавязчивые знаки внимания приняты, или же наоборот — он для Юры бро, с которым в порядке вещей спать в одном спальнике. Говорить об этом тот отказывался наотрез, прикидывался, что не замечает намёков — а может и правда не замечал — и съезжал с темы. Витя давить не собирался. Впереди у них была вечность на двоих. Или на четверых.

 

Когда они добрались до границы, солнце стояло в зените. Впереди было узкое длинное ущелье с двух сторон запертое контрольно-пропускными пунктами. Витя разглядывал серые отвесные скалы, дорогу между КПП, плотно забитую машинами, и всё это ему очень не нравилось.

Он сменил Юру за рулём, и они медленно двинулись вперёд. В общем-то, всё шло неплохо, Хаммер цеплялся за дорогу на осыпях и сдвигал со своего пути пустые легковушки. А на дальнем КПП их уже ждали два военных внедорожника и шесть бородатых мужиков в форме и с оружием в руках.

Витя притормозил не доезжая до заслона метров десять.

— Эти, по крайней мере, сразу не стреляют, — голос Милы звучал неуверенно.

В салоне повисла напряжённая тишина, военные впереди не двигались и, видимо, никуда не торопились.

— Я выхожу. Отабек, давай за руль. — Витя оглядел спутников. — Если что, уезжайте.

Он выбрался из машины, поднял руки вверх и двинулся к заслону.

А дальше всё прошло удивительно мирно. Витя поздоровался, и ему ответил один из военных, видимо, командир. Объяснил, что проезд через границу платный, Витя поинтересовался, принимают ли они кредитные карты. Все присутствующие посмеялись, а бородатый командир сказал, что они принимают исключительно драгоценные металлы. Потом были долгий торг и — когда они сошлись в цене — оплата проезда. Украшения Милиной мамы оказались как нельзя более кстати. В целом стороны остались вполне довольны друг другом. Но Витя мысленно понадеялся, что больше дань платить не придётся — их запасы заметно истощились.

Пожимая бородатому командиру на прощание руку, Витя спросил, много ли людей они пропустили за последние месяцы. И узнал про сорок две машины, не считая их.

— И куда же они направлялись?

Бородатый командир удивлённо посмотрел на него и ответил:

— На Святую землю. Куда ещё ехать в такое время?


	10. в которой все немножко влюблены

И всё-таки разделывать тушу пришлось ей.

После встречи на границе все приободрились — у клана появилась конкретная цель. Они рассматривали карту и обсуждали маршрут. Прикидывали, сколько времени предстоит провести в дороге. Конечная точка их путешествия была во всех смыслах Землёй Обетованной.

Мила предложила отметить начало нового пути, предложение поддержали единогласно. Ночевать предстояло под открытым небом, поэтому они засветло разбили лагерь, потом добыли мясо.

Убить овцу было несложно — Витя просто подстрелил одну из тех, что бродили вдоль трассы. А вот дальше дело застопорилось.

Мила переводила взгляд с Юры на Отабека, а с Отабека на Витю в надежде, что кто-нибудь из них решится. Но они смотрели на тушу с одинаковым выражением ужаса на лицах. Поэтому ей ничего не оставалось, кроме как вздохнуть: "Мужчины!" и взяться за нож.

Впрочем, упомянутые мужчины быстро реабилитировались, в мгновение ока организовав костёр. Баранина крепко пахла, была жестковатой, запеклась до сухой корочки и перепачкалась в золе, но Миле казалось, что ничего вкуснее она в жизни не ела.

Солнце давно село, становилось прохладнее, и все потихоньку двигались ближе к огню. Очень скоро Мила прижималась плечом к Отабеку, и тот не пытался отстраниться. Утром он так смутился, когда обнаружил, что они спали не просто рядом, а в обнимку. Мила находила это очаровательным. Она рассматривала крупные кисти рук, сжимающие алюминиевую кружку, — в пляшущих отсветах костра тени вычёрчивали костяшки и сухожилия. Странное дело, он не был ни высоким, ни особенно накачанным, но казался крепким, надёжным как скала. Может, потому что мало говорил?

— Давай сегодня сразу вместе ляжем, — она наблюдала, как его глаза на секунду распахнулись, но затем последовал короткий уверенный кивок. Хорошо. Спать рядом с ним было удобно: он не вертелся и не храпел, а ещё был очень-очень тёплым. Мила перевела взгляд на огонь.

— Всё-таки не понимаю, почему все едут туда? Это же самая настоящая пустыня. Я там была — вокруг только пыль, песок и полувысохшее солёное озеро.

С противоположной стороны костра откликнулся Витя:

— Думаю, дело в самом месте. Люди тысячелетиями считали его святым. Куда ещё стремиться, когда всё плохо?

— Наступил конец света, и все резко стали очень религиозными. — Юра отламывал сучки от сухой ветки и бросал их в огонь.

— Ну так в окопах нет атеистов. — В Витиных глазах плескалась нежность. Мила почувствовала легкую зависть — на неё так никто никогда не смотрел.

Отабек не шевелился, но когда заговорил, вибрация от его голоса прокатилась вниз по её спине, и Мила поёжилась.

— Там вокруг уже лет тридцать идёт война, — он замолчал на секунду, потом исправился, — шла. Ехать туда, может быть опасно.

Витя согласно кивнул. А Юра поднял от костра удивлённый взгляд:

— Думаешь, местные до сих пор что-то делят?

Вместо Отабека ответил Витя. И голос его вдруг зазвучал отстранённо и холодно.

— Проблема не в боевых действиях, а в их последствиях. Разрушенная инфраструктура, минные поля, люди, привыкшие жить в состоянии войны, плюс зомби. — Он помолчал. — Можно попробовать, посмотреть что и как. И если не понравится, отправится куда-нибудь ещё.

— Куда-нибудь — это куда? — Юра развернулся и требовательно смотрел ему в лицо.

Витя под его взглядом мгновенно разулыбался и чуть ли не пропел:

— Куда захочешь, любовь моя!

Мила захихикала, Отабек отвёл взгляд. А Юра задумчиво смотрел в ответ. Когда костёр догорел, и они стали устраиваться спать, Мила заметила, как он молча улёгся рядом с Витей, а тот, так же без комментариев, накрыл его своим одеялом.

 

Вести Хаммер было тяжело. В отличие от утерянного Ленд Крузера, который слушался малейшего движения пальцев, это чудовище поворачивало, только если Мила ложилась на руль всем своим невеликим весом. Парни недолго наблюдали за этими мучениями и просто исключили её из списка пилотов. Мила была им благодарна, равноправие равноправием, но выворачивать руки из плеч ради принципов было глупо. Так что теперь она целыми днями смотрела в окно или наблюдала за своими спутниками.

Юра с Витей продолжали свои брачные танцы. Отабек потихоньку оттаивал. Сегодня утром Мила проснулась первой и долго лежала, впитывая подзабытые ощущения от близости мужчины. Твердое горячее тело прижималось к спине — никаких плавных изгибов и мягкости, гулко билось сердце — у женщин оно стучит гораздо тише, утренняя эрекция упиралась ей в ягодицы — ну а что, молодой здоровый парень, так и должно быть. Всё это делало мир ярче и приятнее.

Сейчас он сидел на пассажирском месте и внимательно слушал Юру, который пытался одновременно удержать машину на трассе и объяснить, что аксель отличается от ритбергера не только названием, изображая руками в воздухе соответствующие прыжки. Вдруг он оборвал сам себя и указал куда-то вперед:

— Зацените!

Мила посмотрела в указанном направлении и вначале не поняла, что там особенного: те же горы, та же дорога. А потом увидела чуть в стороне от трассы полуразрушенную смотровую площадку, которая нависала над пропастью.

— Остановка! — Юра уже сворачивал на парковку.

Мила вышла из машины и на миг перестала дышать. Вокруг было небо. Вдалеке виднелись снежные пики, внизу в глубоком ущелье ревела река, а вокруг было только небо. И облака.

Они разбрелись по небольшой площадке, поглощенные открывшейся панорамой.

Витя перегнулся через ограждение и внимательно рассматривал что-то на склоне обрыва. Когда Мила подошла ближе, он показал ей мелкие белые цветы, растущие прямо на камнях метрах в двадцати от них.

— Это эдельвейсы.

Она с интересом разглядывала тусклые звёздочки. Через минуту рядом появился Отабек и тоже посмотрел вниз.

— У нас говорят, что если найдёшь эдельвейс и подаришь его любимой, то никто и ничто  не сможет вас разлучить.

Витя хотел что-то ответить, но прежде чем успел издать хоть звук, его перебили.

— Надеюсь, влюблённые не полезут их рвать, — Юра, оказывается, стоял здесь же, — пиздец, как высоко будет падать.

Он смотрел на Витю в упор, а тот вдруг расплылся в улыбке от уха до уха. Мила приготовилась наблюдать очередное представление, но Отабек, всё так же глядя вниз, сказал:

— Их нельзя рвать, они давно в Красной книге.

— Вот и нехрен. — Подытожил Юра и отвернулся, чтобы отойти.

Но Витя поймал его за руку и, глядя в глаза, совершенно серьёзно произнёс:

— Пусть растут. Но я их нашёл, и я дарю их тебе.

Мила увидела, как у Юры расширились зрачки и он облизнул вмиг пересохшие губы, но когда заговорил — голос прозвучал спокойно.

— Пока смерть не разлучит нас?

Витя заметно расслабился, подался вперёд и быстро поцеловал его в висок.

— И даже дольше.

Юра кивнул и отошёл, а Витя потянулся следом, как привязанный.

Мила наблюдала за ними, а потом перевела взгляд на Отабека. Она думала, что тот, как обычно, смущён их флиртом и не знает, куда себя деть. Но он смотрел прямо на неё и не думал отводить глаз.  Ей вдруг захотелось придать ему уверенности.

— Полгода назад я бы пригласила тебя на свидание. Мы могли познакомиться в каком-нибудь клубе, немного выпить и потанцевать, а на следующий день ты катал бы меня на своём мотоцикле.

Он смотрел всё так же серьёзно и только головой покачал.

— Полгода назад мы бы не встретились. И даже если бы оказались в одном клубе, то я только наблюдал бы из-за пульта, как ты танцуешь с другим. — К концу фразы голос его стал совсем грустным.

Мила взяла его за руку, и он крепко сжал её ладонь.


	11. в которой Юра проясняет будущее своих отношений

Горы как-то уменьшились и выцвели, в поле зрения снова стало попадаться человеческое жильё, и им пришлось вновь вспомнить об осторожности. За последние несколько дней все успели отвыкнуть от мысли, что в любой момент тебя могут попытаться сожрать. Всё-таки в безлюдных продуваемых всеми ветрами заоблачных высотах были свои преимущества. Например, можно было спать вне машины, вытянувшись во весь рост.

До начала их путешествия Юра ни разу не задумывался о том, что высокий рост может приносить неудобства. А теперь с завистью смотрел на Милу, которая лежала на заднем сиденье, устроившись головой на бедре Отабека и лишь немного согнув ноги в коленях.

Завидовал он, разумеется, не потому, что хотел спать у Отабека на коленках. Юра едва сдержался, чтобы не заржать вслух, когда представил себе эту картину. Витя всё равно заметил и вопросительно глянул на него, но он в ответ только головой покачал.

Витя. Вот на его коленях Юра с удовольствием бы поспал. Что-то странное началось на той площадке с эдельвейсами, точнее, началось-то оно давно, но именно там приобрело некую завершённую форму. И как бы Юра не пытался подобрать этому название, единственной мыслью, приходящей ему в голову, была: "У меня появился парень". Он понятия не имел, откуда взялась такая формулировка, по большому счету, в их общении ничего не изменилось. Единственное _—_ Витя начал называть его "Солнышком", не то что бы это принципиально отличалось от "Юрочки".

Юра всё ждал, когда тот что-нибудь сделает, начнёт по-особенному прикасаться, да хотя бы поцелует. Но ничего подобного не происходило. И это сбивало с толку. Или это Юра должен был сделать первый шаг? Не у Милы же выяснять, с чего начинают отношения. То-то она повеселится! Нет уж, хватит, она и так едва ли не с попкорном наблюдала за ними. Нужно просто поговорить с Витей. Без свидетелей, чтобы никто не мешал.

Юра ещё раз всё обдумал и мысленно кивнул сам себе. Да, дождаться, пока тот будет один, подойти и спросить.

А через пару часов, во время очередной остановки, он объявил Вите, что им нужно поговорить и направился к валуну, лежащему в стороне от трассы. Витя последовал за ним, выглядел он при этом крайне заинтригованным.

Дошагав до валуна Юра развернулся и собирался решительно вывалить все накопившиеся вопросы, но растерялся под ласковым взглядом, залип на улыбающиеся губах и смог выдавить только:

 _—_ Почему ты до сих пор ни разу меня не поцеловал?

В общем, разговора не вышло. И Юра до самого вечера ловил в зеркале заднего вида довольный Витин взгляд, а себя _—_ на том, что постоянно трогает губы. Знал бы он раньше, что целоваться с небритым мужиком может быть так охуенно.

 

На следующий день они остановились передохнуть на очередном пустующем пастбище. Впереди начинался сложный спуск в долину, и, насколько хватало глаз, дальше дорога вилась между сухими полями и частично выгоревшими посёлками. Юра без энтузиазма разглядывал руины цивилизации и предложил:

 _—_ Давайте здесь переночуем. Походу, последний шанс спокойно выспаться.

Остальные смотрели вниз так же мрачно, возражать никто не стал. Солнце было в зените, и они разбрелись кто куда. Юра вначале устроился рядом с Отабеком, который сегодня был дежурным по кухне, и помог ему развести костёр. Но потом увидел, как Витя вытаскивает из Хаммера пару автоматов и кусок брезента, который Мила хихикая называла ковриком для медитаций. Юра сначала не догонял почему, но однажды понаблюдал, как Витя чистит оружие, и шутку оценил.

Вот и сейчас тот устроился на брезенте, скрестив ноги, разложил вокруг стволы, масло и ветошь и принялся разбирать автомат. Юра немного подумал и направился к нему, уселся напротив и стал наблюдать за чёткими скупыми движениями.

Витя, видимо, был не против компании, потому что тут же принялся показывать, что и где нужно отщёлкнуть и как повернуть, чтобы цельный кусок металла буквально развалился на части, куда капнуть масла, где стереть нагар. Юра внимательно смотрел и запоминал, теперь уметь управляться с оружием стало такой же необходимостью, как раньше _—_ с компьютером. Потом попробовал сам _—_ получалось нормально. Витя следил за его движениями и отпускал довольные комментарии. Юра решил, что не будет тянуть и скажет ему прямо сейчас.

 _—_ Я раньше ни с кем... _—_ тут он почему-то смутился, но взял себя в руки и продолжил, _—_ ни с кем не целовался. Вообще ничего не делал.

Витя спокойно кивнул, а когда Юра требовательно на него уставился, то улыбнулся и коротко ответил:

 _—_ Нестрашно.

Блин, и это вечно пиздящий Витя, который не затыкался даже под дулом автомата? Гад, очевидно, не собирался облегчать ему жизнь, поэтому Юра собрал решимость в кулак и вывалил на него все свои страхи, неуверенность и неопытность. Витя внимательно слушал, а когда он выдохся, всё также спокойно объяснил, что в отношениях нет чётких правил и сроков, которых следует придерживаться. Что Юра никому ничего не должен и может делать всё, что хочет, тогда, когда посчитает нужным, а если Витю что-то не будет устраивать _—_ он просто об этом скажет. И ждёт того же в ответ. Потом немного помолчал и добавил, что тоже слегка сбит с толку, потому что давно ни с кем не встречался. Да и вообще, не было у него раньше серьёзных отношений.

 _—_ Значит, ты ничего не делаешь, потому что ничего не хочешь? _—_ Юра настойчиво смотрел ему в глаза, _—_ Или в чём смысл?

На что Витя запрокинул голову и расхохотался так, что Мила и Отабек обернулись в их сторону.

 _—_ Солнышко, я хочу так много, что боюсь тебя напугать. Но нам с тобой совершенно некуда спешить. И я готов двигаться в твоём темпе.

Он был полностью расслаблен и, видимо, говорил то, что думал. Поэтому Юра отложил полусобранный автомат в сторону и устроился верхом у него на коленях.

 _—_ В моём темпе? _—_ он сверху вниз смотрел Вите в глаза и видел, как стремительно расширяются у того зрачки.

 _—_ Да, что хочешь, как хочешь и когда хочешь.

Юра оглянулся через плечо на костёр, но ни Мила, ни Отабек в их сторону больше не смотрели. Поэтому он подался ещё ближе, обнял Витю за шею и принялся его целовать, медленно и глубоко, никуда не торопясь. Вчера был хороший урок, а Юра всегда схватывал на лету. Он чувствовал, как колется светлая щетина, как руки гладят и сжимают его задницу, как расслабляются мышцы спины под его пальцами.

Когда он оторвался от Витиных губ и слез с его колен, они оба слегка задыхались, и Юра был уверен, что сам он покраснел.

Он пересел обратно на своё место и принялся дальше собирать автомат, поглядывая на довольного Витю, который буквально светился от счастья. Подмывало узнать побольше о том, чего именно "так много" он хотел от Юры, и одновременно было как-то стрёмно спрашивать. Но Витя вдруг заговорил сам.

 _—_ Когда-нибудь, когда вокруг не будет лишних глаз и зомби, я покажу тебе кучу других приятных вещей.

 _—_ Секс? _—_ Юра вспомнил пару прочитанных статеек, _—_ анальный секс нравится далеко не всем.

Витя удивлённо на него посмотрел.

 _—_ Мучил Интернет неприличными вопросами?

 _—_ Типа того.

Тот только головой покачал:

 _—_ Не нужно торопиться. Не нужно заставлять себя делать то, чего ты делать не хочешь. И тогда всё получится самым лучшим образом, вне зависимости от того, каким именно сексом заниматься. Кроме того, существует великое множество разных способов получать удовольствие.

Он провокационно приподнял бровь и весело смотрел на Юру, тот только тяжело вздохнул. А вот и вечно пиздящий Витя.

Неизвестно, до чего бы они так договорились, но тут Отабек позвал их есть, и странный разговор пришлось свернуть. Юра жевал мясо и размышлял, чего бы он хотел от Вити прямо сейчас. По-любому выходило, что он пока ещё и сам не знал. Целоваться — было круто, ощущать его руки на своём теле — было круто, самому гладить его тело — было круто. Получалось, пока что ему вполне хватало петтинга, который точно входил в "великое множество разных способов получать удовольствие".

Вечером, когда они укладывались спать, Юра уже безо всякого стеснения влез в спальник к Вите и притёрся спиной, а когда тот обнял его одной рукой, прошептал:

 _—_ Я хочу что-нибудь попробовать, но без зрителей.

Витя понятливо хмыкнул и обнял его ещё крепче.

 _—_ Обязательно. Я тебя тоже очень хочу.

 

На следующий день начался долгий тяжёлый спуск. Хаммер полз по серпантину с острыми углами поворотов. Сидящий за рулём Отабек глаз не спускал с дороги и не реагировал на внешние раздражители. А когда они спустились ниже отметки 800 метров, на трассе стали попадаться брошенные тачки. Снова. Как пограничные столбы цивилизации.

Мила рассуждала в пространство о наследственности и иммунитете к вирусу. Они множество раз говорили на эту тему. У Вити близких родственников не было, но у остальных в семьях были те, кто погиб уже после выздоровления. И те, кто изменился, мрачно думал Юра. Мила повторяла, что выборка очень маленькая, и делать какие-то далеко идущие выводы на её основании, конечно, не стоит. Но это не мешало им спорить и строить теории.

После спуска всем хотелось немного отдохнуть от машины. Они остановились в первом же посёлке, осмотрелись _—_ вокруг не было видно ни людей, ни зомбаков. Поэтому они решили, что разделиться неплохая идея. Мила и Витя отправились "по магазинам", Отабек _—_ за бензином, Юра остался сторожить тачку. Он, может быть, и возмутился бы такому распределению обязанностей, но после прохлады высокогорья воздух в долине казался раскалённым, над асфальтом клубилось марево, шевелиться лишний раз не хотелось. В общем, он был не против передохнуть в тенёчке.

Он устроился на капоте Хаммера с карабином на коленях и лениво обозревал окрестности. Пейзаж был откровенно унылым: серые глинобитные дома, выжженная солнцем земля, выцветшее от жары небо, усыпляющий стрёкот цикад _—_ глаза закрывались сами собой.

А потом он почувствовал вонь, которая могла означать только одно _—_ рядом зомбаки. Юра вскинулся и заозирался по сторонам. Он увидел их сразу _—_ пять полусгнивших, но почему-то не сдохших трупов обходили его по бокам, чтобы взять в кольцо. Всё-таки они умнели на глазах. Юра вскинул карабин к плечу и открыл огонь. Витины уроки не прошли даром _—_ первого он уложил с одного выстрела. Но хитрые твари научились пользоваться прикрытиями, и Юре пришлось вертеться по сторонам, чтобы не подпустить их слишком близко, меткость снизилась. Он всё-таки завалил ещё троих, но оставшийся пёр вперед с упорством локомотива. Юра выпустил в него две последние пули, а тот их как будто не заметил _—_ так и продолжал с рычанием наступать.

Юра, не сводя с него глаз, распахнул заднюю дверь Хаммера и на ощупь попытался найти автомат, который точно был заряжен. Но вместо металла почувствовал рукой дерево и не сразу понял, что это, а потом расплылся в недоброй улыбке. Наконец-то ему представился шанс испробовать свою биту!

Дальше все было очень быстро и очень грязно. Юра подпустил зомбака на расстояние удара и снёс ему башку, только мозги разлетелись. И как только тот рухнул в пыль, появились Мила и Витя с автоматом наизготовку. А следом _—_ Отабек.

 _—_ А вот это совсем нехорошо, _—_ протянул Витя задумчиво, рассматривая теперь-уже-точно-трупы вокруг, _—_ это полноценная засада. Давайте-ка двигать отсюда.

Но уехать сразу не получилось. Потому что, когда Юра хотел закинуть биту обратно на заднее сиденье, остальные в один голос заявили, что или он начисто отмывает её от ошметков, или выбрасывает прямо тут. А заносить такое в машину _—_ нельзя. Юра попытался спорить, но услышал единогласное:

 _—_ Юра, нет!

В общем, биту пришлось долго полоскать под колонкой, после чего она засверкала на солнце как новая. Когда Хаммер тронулся с места, она вновь лежала, наполовину спрятавшись под передним пассажирским сиденьем.

 _—_ Зачем она тебе? _—_ Мила сидела рядом и с отвращением разглядывала выглядывающую из-под сиденья ручку.

 _—_ Как оружие _—_ опасно и неэффективно, _—_ поддержал её Отабек.

Витя промолчал, но — Юра поймал в зеркале заднего вида его взгляд _—_ он прекрасно понимал, зачем и для чего. Юра ухмыльнулся отражению, а сладкой парочке заявил:

 _—_ Это мой талисман на удачу.


	12. в которой клан любуется видами и понимает, что маршрут надо менять

Витя отрешенно смотрел в окно. Вокруг простиралась пустыня, только вместо песка были пыль и выжженная земля. Ни кустика, ни травинки. В Хаммере стояло адское пекло. Ехать ночью было бы комфортнее, но после захода солнца наступала абсолютная тьма. Выжить во время зомби-апокалипсиса, а потом подорваться на старой мине из-за того, что съехал в темноте с дороги, было бы очень обидно — им уже дважды встречались раскуроченные военные джипы.

Бородатый командир на границе не соврал, в сухой пыли виднелся чёткий след протекторов _—_ здесь действительно недавно кто-то проезжал. Но сказать, когда именно, было трудно _,_ дожди в этом регионе шли редко, следы могли сохраниться как пару дней, так и пару недель, а то и месяц.

Жара и однообразный пейзаж странно действовали на организм _—_ постоянно хотелось спать, хотя прошедшую ночь они провели спокойно и, можно сказать, с комфортом. На всякий случай распределили дежурство и спали по очереди. Ровно половину ночи Витя провёл обнимая Юру.

Юра за рулём тоже постоянно зевал, пожалуй, пришло время его сменить. Витя как раз собирался предложить остановку, когда машина затормозила прямо посреди дороги, а Юра подался на руль и указал куда-то вперёд:

 _—_ Зацените.

Сзади завозился дремавший Отабек, Мила выглянула между сидений, Витя тоже смотрел в указанном направлении.

Впереди у самого горизонта клубились черные тучи.

 _—_ Гроза? _—_ Неуверенно предположил Отабек.

 _—_ Или пыльная буря, _—_ в голосе Милы тоже звучало сомнение.

 _—_ Вряд ли, ветра совсем нет. _—_ Ответил Витя им обоим.

 _—_ Тогда, что это за херь? _—_ Юра продолжал вглядываться вперёд.

Витя пожал плечами:

 _—_ Попробуем подъехать поближе и узнаем?

Юра быстро глянул на него и почти одновременно с Милой произнёс:

 _—_ А если окажется, что нужно было рвать когти?

 _—_ Может, лучше не надо?

Витя обернулся и глянул на Отабека:

 _—_ Какие мысли?

Тот переводил взгляд между ними, а потом ответил:

 _—_ Посмотреть, что это. Потом решить, что делать.

Мила разочарованно простонала:

 _—_ Пятьдесят на пятьдесят. Ну и?

Юра, не сводя глаз с горизонта, раздражённо бросил:

 _—_ Ладно, попробуем подъехать поближе. А там посмотрим. _—_ И завёл двигатель.

Хаммер всё так же катил по пустыне, только теперь в салоне не осталось и следа от сонного оцепенения _—_ все напряжённо смотрели на чёрные тучи. Они успели проехать километров двадцать, и чернота на горизонте растеклась шире, когда Отабек вдруг неверяще выдохнул:

 _—_ Это нефть горит!

Юра снова остановил машину, и они все требовательно уставились на Отабека, тот даже растерялся от такого пристального внимания, но объяснил:

 _—_ Когда горит нефть, дым поднимается очень высоко, он черный, очень плотный и действительно похож на тучу.

 _—_ Но это, _—_ Витя указал вперёд, _—_ не похоже на тучу. Скорее, на грозовой фронт.

Отабек кивнул:

 _—_ Да, потому что горит не один факел, а нефтяное поле.

Они проехали ещё немного и убедились, что он был абсолютно прав. С высокого холма открывался вид на Геенну огненную. Стало очевидно, что путь вперёд закрыт. Вправо и влево, на сколько хватало глаз, были только огонь и клубящийся черный дым.

 _—_ Куда поедем дальше? _—_ Поинтересовалась Мила без особого энтузиазма.

А Юра, который до этого молча разглядывал полыхающую внизу землю, развернулся к машине и спокойно ответил:

 _—_ Туда, куда надо было ехать сразу _—_ на море. Найдём остров побольше, зачистим его от зомбаков и будем жить.

 

В машине стояло мрачное молчание. Чёткий и ясный план на ближайшее будущее рассыпался, нужно было придумывать новый. Внезапное осознание, что в любом обжитом месте может быть небезопасно, пугало. Слишком сильно люди вмешивались в течение естественных природных процессов. И вот теперь _—_ людей нет, а природа зажила своей жизнью и постепенно уничтожала следы цивилизации. Мила вслух вспоминала про взрывающиеся АЭС, Отабек _—_ про выгоревшие дотла города. Вполне возможно, и увиденный только что пожар был результатом техногенной катастрофы. Сколько ещё могло произойти подобных? И как защититься от них и от их последствий?

 _—_ Зомби рано или поздно вымрут _—_ они, очевидно, не размножаются, _—_ Витя задумчиво смотрел на дорогу, _—_ но мы, похоже, тоже долго не протянем. Даже если действительно найдём подходящий остров, нет никакой гарантии, что где-нибудь поблизости не рванёт химический завод.

 _—_ Или вулкан, или землетрясение, или цунами, или всё вместе, _—_ Мила поёжилась.

 _—_ А ещё космическая станция и прочий металлолом неуправляемо летают где-то там наверху, _—_ продолжил Юра, _—_ и ядерных реакторов везде дохрена и больше. Если думать об этом _—_ проще сразу застрелиться. Хватит хернёй страдать!

 _—_ В Новой Зеландии нет ни одной АЭС, _—_ внёс свою лепту Отабек.

Юра откликнулся мгновенно:

 _—_ Ага, круто. И это, кстати, остров, даже не один. Только вот беда _—_ охренеть как далеко, в другом полушарии.

 _—_ Но это же и плюс _—_ последствия катастроф будут просто слабым эхом. _—_ Витя всё так же не отрывал взгляда от дороги. _—_ И климат там разнообразный. Лететь, правда, часов двадцать-двадцать пять, хотя, это если с пересадкой.

 _—_ Да ты гонишь!  _—_ Удивлённо выдохнул Юра. _—_ Где мы возьмём самолёт?

Витя мельком взглянул на него:

 _—_ Просто говорю, что это был бы неплохой вариант, практически нереализуемый, но неплохой.

И снова повисла тишина.

 

Хаммер ехал на запад, пустыня закончилась, и пейзаж за окнами изменился _—_ появились рощи низкорослых деревьев. А на следующий день снова показались горы, только теперь они были очень низкими, необычной формы и практически голыми. Дорога петляла между ними, как по лабиринту. Виды открывались настолько диковинные, что все дружно крутили головами по сторонам, то и дело указывая на очередное странное творение природы. Поэтому виллу они заметили почти одновременно. Большой белый дом стоял на самой вершине, а ниже по склонам извивался высокий забор.

Витя притормозил перед поворотом на подъём:

 _—_ Выглядит хорошо укреплённым и целым. Подъедем поближе? Вдруг там кто-то живёт.

Юра смотрел хмуро, Мила _—_ с любопытством, а Отабек указал куда-то наверх:

 _—_ Там точно кто-то живёт. Смотрите, слева _—_ бельё сушится.

Так всё и решилось. Витя свернул с главной дороги, и машина начала карабкаться вверх. Вскоре впереди показались огромные кованные ворота и стойка с кнопкой вызова, за воротами виднелся пустой пост охраны.

 _—_ Электричества нет _,_ значит домофон не работает, полезем через забор? _—_ Мила неуверенно рассматривала поблёскивающие в солнечных лучах острые пики, которыми сверху были усыпаны ворота и забор.

 _—_ Не стоит, за нами наблюдают, _—_ ответил ей Витя и указал на камеру, висящую чуть в стороне, которая медленно повернулась к машине, — электричество всё-таки есть.

Он выбрался из салона и нажал на кнопку вызова. Довольно долго ничего не происходило, но вдруг из динамика раздался резкий голос, который что-то спросил на незнаком языке. Витя на секунду растерялся, а потом заговорил по-английски, ничего другого он в этой ситуации придумать не смог.

Он объяснил, что они едут издалека и очень давно не видели живых людей. Попросил убежища, хотя бы ненадолго, чтобы они могли отдохнуть от дороги. Во время его монолога из динамика не доносилось ни звука, а когда он замолчал, голос снова что-то выкрикнул и воцарилась тишина.

Витя развернулся к машине и встретился глазами с Юрой, который тоже выбрался на воздух и теперь сидел на капоте, упираясь ногами в бампер.

 _—_ Похоже, уговоры не прокатили, ну или всё гораздо проще, и местные тебя не поняли. Лезем через забор и надеемся, что нас не пристрелят?

 _—_ Не вариант, _—_ Витя покачал головой и хотел сказать что-то ещё, как вдруг из динамика раздался неуверенный женский голос, который поприветствовал их на том же английском и попросил представиться.

Витя повторил свою речь, во время которой из динамика доносилось тихое бормотание, как будто девушка переводила его слова кому-то ещё. Потом она, сбиваясь и путаясь, сказала, что они могут войти. Ворота медленно стали расходиться. До дома пришлось ехать довольно долго, огороженная территория была огромной. На склонах, по бокам от дороги, были прорыты арыки, вода из которых, видимо, питала ухоженные грядки, расположенные там же. Юра с интересом рассматривал и комментировал посевы:

 _—_ Помидоры, помидоры. О, картошечка! Это фигня какая-то, а вон там _—_ баклажаны и перец. Да тут можно жить!

На подъездной дорожке их уже ждали. Седой мужчина в летах, но всё ещё крепкий, два молодых парня и девушка в длинной, закрытой и просторной одежде и платке.

Машина не успела остановиться, когда Отабек вдруг сказал:

 _—_ Я буду говорить. И... не трогайте девушку.

Они выбрались из машины. Отабек поклонился и пожелал мира хозяину и его родным, которые после знакомых слов заметно расслабились. Их пригласили в дом и предложили присоединиться к скромной трапезе, во время которой девушка всё уверенней переводила вопросы и ответы.

Скоро они узнали, что на вилле живут восемь человек: сам хозяин, трое его сыновей, две дочери и внуки. До пандемии все они вместе со своими семьями жили в одной деревне, но родные стали умирать и изменяться. Из деревни пришлось уехать. А потом они нашли этот дом, который был не только хорошо защищён, но и подходил для автономной жизни: на территории был родник, система солнечных батарей, небольшой сад и достаточно места, чтобы выращивать овощи. Прежние владельцы давно умерли, поэтому они поселились здесь. Зомби иногда ходят вокруг, но нечасто, и через забор перебраться не могут. А особо настойчивых они убивают.

Витя рассказал про их путешествие и ещё раз попросил приюта, на что получил положительный ответ.

После ужина один из парней отвёл Витю, Юру и Отабека в свободные комнаты на втором этаже, а Милу девушка увела на другую половину дома. Витя видел, как Юра напрягся, но спорить, к счастью, не стал. Правда, как только они остались втроём — тут же развернулся к Отабеку и потребовал объяснений.

Отабек только руками развёл:

 _—_ Так принято. Женщины находятся на своей половине дома, мужчины _—_ на своей. Её никто не обидит.

На что Юра хохотнул и согласился, что да, обидеть Милу _—_ это надо ещё постараться.

На территории виллы был термальный источник, которым им радушно предложили воспользоваться чуть позже. А пока что они разбрелись по выделенным комнатам.

Витя рассматривал лепнину на потолке, огромную кровать с балдахином, даже с виду дорогущий ковёр и думал, что они очень удачно свернули с дороги. А ещё о том, что если Юра хочет что-нибудь попробовать, то эта кровать _—_ лучшее место для начала экспериментов.


	13. в которой случается не всё, но многое

Юра сидел на полу, откинувшись спиной на кресло, и напряжённо думал.

Во-первых, им крупно повезло попасть в самый настоящий дворец. Он ещё раз оглядел выделенную ему комнату и покачал головой. Сколько пафоса!

А во-вторых, это был шанс забраться к Вите в постель. Им предоставили комнаты, расположенные довольно далеко от хозяйских, и если не шуметь...

Вот тут мысли буксовали. Если не шуметь, то что? Он даже порнуху с мужиками ни разу не смотрел. В принципе, процесс представлял, но, допустим, вот они наконец лежат голые в кровати, и дальше-то что? Прямо так, сразу?

Или не забивать себе голову, а довериться более опытному? В том, что у Вити опыта хватит на двоих, он даже не сомневался. Слишком тот был красивым и незаморачивающимся. Юра поймал себя на том, что улыбается, и тряхнул головой.

Для начала нужно вымыться. Они, конечно, старались в дороге поддерживать чистоту, но получалось не очень. Так что возможность отмокнуть в горячей воде была пределом мечтаний.

 

Термальный источник оказался небольшим домиком, внутри которого Юра обнаружил душевую кабинку, парилку, бассейн с горячей водой и Отабека. Вити поблизости не наблюдалось. Юра тщательно вымылся и плюхнулся в воду, которая оказалась действительно горячей. Отабек приоткрыл один глаз, когда его окатило брызгами, но не возмутился, а только улыбнулся и снова откинул голову на бортик.

Минут через десять появился Витя, хотя правильнее было бы сказать _—_ вплыл. Радостно их поприветствовал и с довольным стоном аккуратно окунулся.

Юра наблюдал за ним с того момента, как он возник в дверном проёме, и не мог отвести глаз. Слишком он был идеальным: пропорции тела, развитые мускулы, чистая кожа, даже член, тут Юра судорожно сглотнул, был красивым. У него самого, в общем-то, тоже не было причин комплексовать, но оторвать взгляд от кого-то настолько привлекательного было невозможно.

Витя ему весело подмигнул и устроился поудобнее. У Юры мысли потекли куда-то совсем не туда, и он почувствовал, как у него встаёт. Ну, ё-ё-ё! Осталось только удар схватить в горячей воде.

На какое-то время над бассейном воцарилась уютная тишина, и Юра почти задремал. Но вдруг его осторожно потрясли за плечо, и он услышал Витин голос:

 _—_ Солнышко, выбирайся из воды и возвращайся в спальню, иначе ты здесь утонешь.

Он, не до конца проснувшись, решил уточнить:

 _—_ В спальню к тебе или ко мне, _—_ а потом открыл глаза и встретился взглядом с ошарашенным Отабеком, который придерживал его, чтобы он не ушёл под воду. А Витя, скотина, ржал где-то сбоку. Юра закусил губу, не до конца понимая, стыдно ему или смешно от идиотизма ситуации, и пробормотал, _—_ ну прости. Ты же понял, что это было не тебе?

Отабек только головой покачал:

 _—_ Вылезай, ты уже красный как рак.

О, если бы это было только из-за горячей воды, подумал Юра, но послушно выбрался из бассейна и поплёлся одеваться, в дверях вспомнил, что так и не получил ответа, поэтому развернулся и повторил вопрос:

 _—_ Так всё-таки, к тебе или ко мне?

Отабек усиленно делал вид, что его здесь нет, а Витя задумчиво посмотрел в ответ и сказал:

 _—_ Устраивайся у меня, там будет удобнее.

 

Наверное, Юра уснул, потому что не слышал, как Витя вернулся в комнату. Понял, что тот рядом, только когда он устроился на кровати, осторожно обнял и уткнулся носом в его затылок. Юра развернулся к нему лицом и какое-то время просто молча разглядывал. Витя побрился и выглядел лет на пять моложе.

 _—_ Устал? Будем спать?

Юра помотал головой, вот ещё. Он столько ждал, а теперь спать?

 _—_ Нет.

 _—_ Хорошо, _—_ Витя улыбнулся и потянулся за поцелуем.

Да, поцелуи _—_ это хорошо, изведанная территория. Юра закрыл глаза и приоткрыл рот, старательно засасывая его язык. Витя, похоже, никуда не торопился, и Юра постепенно впал в какое-то подобие лёгкого транса, загипнотизированный медленными чувственными движениями. Он даже не заметил, как перевернул Витю на спину и улёгся сверху, ёрзая и тихо постанывая. А тот поглаживал его в ответ: ласкал уши и шею, водил руками по спине, сжимал в ладонях задницу. Было приятно, Юра чувствовал, как от ласкающих его рук расходится тепло.

 _—_ Придумал, чем займёмся? _—_ Витя облизнулся, а глаза у него были шалые-шалые.

Юра засмотрелся и ненадолго подвис, потом встряхнулся и медленно произнёс:

 _—_ Ты говорил, что хочешь много чего показать.

 _—_ Да, _—_ Витя чуть подался вверх, обхватил его обеими руками и легко перевернул их обоих так, что теперь сам лежал сверху, опираясь на локти. _—_ Хочу тебя вылизать. Всего. От мочек до пяток.

Юру от этих слов продёрнуло сладкой судорогой, он с трудом сглотнул вязкую слюну и кивнул:

 _—_ Хорошо. А потом?

Витя многообещающе усмехнулся и дразняще протянул, глядя в глаза:

 _—_ Какое потом? Ты кончишь раньше, чем я завершу задуманное.

 _—_ А ты?

 _—_ И я тоже.

Юра хотел уточнить как. Но Витя наклонился и снова его поцеловал. Затем скользнул губами с уху и выдохнул горячим. Юру тряхнуло, он откинул голову и закрыл глаза, позволяя делать со своим телом всё, чего душа пожелает.

Витя кончиком языка обвёл все завитушки и впадинки, прикусил, а следом засосал мочку, лизнул за ухом, потом спустился на шею, легко прихватывая кожу губами, облизал и пососал кадык, двинулся к другому уху и принялся ласкать его.

Юра и не предполагал, что уши _—_ его слабое место, даже от простого выдоха на кожу прошивало удовольствием.

Витя тем временем чуть сдвинулся вниз и принялся вылизывать и покусывать его соски. От этого Юре почему-то стало смешно, а Витя глянул на него и задумчиво произнёс:

 _—_ Значит, соски нечувствительные, _—_ потом широко лизнул между ребрами, легко шлёпнул его по бедру и приказал, _—_ переворачивайся.

Юра послушно перекатился на живот, а Витя снова оказался сверху, зарылся носом в его волосы на затылке, поцеловал в шею, и Юру опять тряхнуло. Витя продолжал ласкать его спину, целовал лопатки, вылизывал ребра, слегка покусывал и засасывал кожу, и спускался всё ниже. Когда его руки скользнули по ягодицам, Юра замер, ожидая, что будет дальше, а Витя вновь поднялся к его уху и тихо шепнул:

 _—_ Знаешь, что такое римминг?

Стоило только представить, как по телу прокатился жар, Юра едва сумел пробормотать что-то утвердительное. Витю, видимо, ответ устроил, потому что он уже был внизу и ставил засос на заднице. Потом вздернул его бёдра вверх, ненадолго отстранился, чтобы поднять с пола футболку, и разложил её на простыне между Юриных ног. Затем развёл его ягодицы и без затей длинно лизнул, ведя языком от яиц к копчику. А потом ещё раз и ещё. Юра замер, пытаясь понять нравится ему происходящее или нет. Это было странно и стыдно, и дико. И хорошо. Он не успел ничего решить, потому что Витя мягко толкнулся в него языком, а у Юры вдруг зашумело в голове, от затылка прострелило вниз сладкой дрожью, тело скрутило в оргазме, и он, дернувшись пару раз, рухнул на кровать прямо на футболку с теплым пятном собственной спермы. Его слегка потряхивало, в голове было пусто и звонко, где-то рядом возился Витя. Юра выплыл из сладкого марева как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, что тот додрочил и кончил себе на живот. Он подполз поближе, и Витя тут же обнял его одной рукой, потом потянулся ему за спину, достал перепачканную футболку, вытер себя и скинул её с кровати.

Говорить не хотелось, шевелиться тоже, Юра лежал и сквозь ресницы наблюдал, как поднимается и опускается грудная клетка под его щекой, и сам не заметил, как провалился в сон.

 

Раннее утро было тихим. Юра проснулся первым, несколько минут просто лежал и смотрел в потолок, размышляя о том, можно ли считать, что он лишился девственности. Или должно было произойти что-то посущественнее? У девчонок всё было просто и понятно. Но что считать потерей девственности для парня? Первый оргазм, испытанный с кем-то? Первый секс с проникновением? А минет считается? Он тряхнул головой, какой только бред не приглючится с утра пораньше, потом вылез из постели и направился в ванную.

Когда он вернулся в спальню, Витя всё ещё спал. Юра забрался обратно под одеяло и стал его рассматривать. За ночь у того выросла щетина, короткая, очень светлая, почти незаметная, но колючая. Юра пощупал пальцем и убрал руку. А как бы она ощущалась вчера на его бедрах? От этой мысли по телу прокатилась лёгкая волна возбуждения, и он прижался ближе, закинул ногу сверху, притёрся полувставшим членом к бедру.

Витя зашевелился, открыл глаза и, увидев его, улыбнулся:

 _—_ Доброе утро, Солнышко!

Юра подался вперёд, чтобы поймать его губы в поцелуй, но тот увернулся и только потёрся кончиком носа о его нос.

 _—_ Целоваться не почистив зубы _—_ скверная идея. Никуда не уходи. _—_ И выбрался из-под одеяла.

Юра хмыкнул, откинулся на спину и уставился в потолок. А потом чуть повысив голос спросил:

 _—_ Как думаешь, в какой момент мужчина теряет девственность?

Витя вышел с полотенцем в руках и с интересом на него уставился. Потом пожал плечами:

 _—_ Никогда не задумывался. Но если ты хочешь сделать что-то ещё, только скажи.

Юра смерил его долгим взглядом и кивнул:

 _—_ Да, хочу кое-что попробовать. Иди сюда.

Витя откинул полотенце куда-то за спину в одно движение оказался на кровати, опираясь на локти и колени, нависая над ним.

 _—_ Ты очень чувствительный, знаешь? И шумный.

Юра не стал ничего отвечать. Вместо этого он обхватил его за шею, завалил на себя и принялся вдумчиво целовать. Витя мгновенно расслабился, растёкся по его телу и лениво отвечал. Утро таким и получилось: ленивым и томным.

Юра кончил, задыхаясь от прикосновений щетины к шее и движений руки на члене, и сам дрочил Вите, наблюдая, как у того растекаются зрачки, розовеет лицо, пересыхают приоткрытые губы.

Потом он рассматривал свою руку, перепачканную густой белой спермой, лизнул на пробу _—_ было горьковато, но непротивно. Витя следил за ним со странным выражением на лице, затем дотянулся до многострадальной футболки и вытер его и себя.

 _—_ Ты трахнешь меня? _—_ Юра и сам пока не знал, хочет ли он этого, но ему были интересны чужие планы.

 _—_ Да, но не будем торопиться, не хочу, чтобы твой первый опыт стал последним. _—_ Ответил Витя как-то слишком серьёзно.

Юра решил, что ему это подходит, практически заполз на него сверху и закрыл глаза. Всё равно вставать было ещё слишком рано.


	14. в которой Отабек признаёт, но не признаётся

Машина продвигалась за запад. Отабек сидел за рулём и вполуха следил за разговором. Мила, развернувшись на переднем сиденье, рассказывала им с Юрой про жизнь на женской половине дома, про многослойные одежды и потрясающие украшения. Виктор спал на заднем сиденье, сложившись чуть ли не пополам и устроившись головой у Юры на коленях. В зеркале заднего вида Отабек видел, как тот придерживает его за плечо.

Из-за этих двоих за прошедшие три дня Отабек испытал больше неудобных моментов, чем за всю прожитую жизнь. Начало было положено в бассейне, потом, уже в своей комнате, он старательно пытался их не слышать, но Юра был слишком громким. Хорошо, что на людях им хватало ума вести себя прилично _—_ Отабеку хотя бы не пришлось краснеть перед хозяином и его родными.

Жить по чужим правилам было тяжело, и хотя их искренне приглашали задержаться ещё, они единогласно решили, что трёх дней вполне достаточно, чтобы отдохнуть от дороги и привести в порядок одежду и машину. Перед отъездом их снабдили кое-какой едой. А они в свою очередь оставили для защиты приютившей их семьи четыре автомата и патроны.

Отабек считал, что это было правильное решение, но теперь следовало подумать о том, где пополнить собственные запасы оружия. Места здесь были безлюдные, а значит зомби тоже не было, но впереди лежали густонаселённые районы и почти гарантированные проблемы.

Он посмотрел на Милу и вспомнил, как сегодня утром перед самым отъездом хозяин отвёл его в сторону и спросил, не хотел бы он остаться на вилле. И как после этих слов он сначала задохнулся от радости, потому что ему предлагали стабильность безопасность, а потом покрылся холодным потом от ужаса, понимая, что если он примет предложение, то никогда больше её не увидит. Он и не заметил, когда она стала значить для него так много, даже просто быть рядом с ней было счастьем.

Мила перехватила его взгляд и тут же улыбнулась, а Отабек улыбнулся в ответ и попытался сосредоточиться на дороге, но она протянула руку и погладила его по плечу.

 _—_ Вечерами без вас было скучно.

Отабек вспомнил, как она всем телом прижималась к нему по ночам, когда они спасались от холода в горах, и его сердце зашлось от радости. Он наклонил голову и потёрся щекой о руку, замершую на его плече. Мила улыбнулась ещё ярче и мимолётно огладила его затылок, а потом вернулась к своему рассказу.

 

На военную базу они наткнулись буквально на следующий день. Остановились на вершине очередного холма, чтобы размять ноги и осмотреться, и заметили грунтовую, но хорошо наезженную дорогу, а чуть в стороне от нее что-то поблёскивало на солнце, бликуя через равные промежутки времени.

Когда они подобрались поближе, то увидели низкие постройки затянутые камуфляжной сеткой и обнесенные забором из колючей проволоки, и несколько радаров, которые до сих пор медленно вращались, ощупывая абсолютно пустое небо.

 _—_ И нам снова повезло.

Отабек мысленно согласился с Виктором, а тот направил машину к распахнутым настежь воротам.

Они обследовали территорию базы. Нашли несколько десятков истлевших трупов, приличный арсенал и небольшой продуктовый склад. Консервы с тушёнкой и овощами и, конечно же, шоколад заметно подняли боевой дух их маленького отряда.

В одном из строений обнаружился самый настоящий командный пункт, в котором до сих пор работало оборудование, что-то пищало и щелкало, на допотопных мониторах отображались непонятные цифры.

Юра азартно рассматривал многочисленные кнопки и тумблеры.

 _—_ Интересно, отсюда можно запустить ракету?

Виктор стоял рядом с ним. Слишком рядом, подумал Отабек и отвёл взгляд.

 _—_  Солнышко, это радиолокационная станция. Здесь перехватывали ракеты, а не запускали.

 _—_ А ты, типа, шаришь? Скажи ещё и в армии служил!

Виктор покачал головой и отвесил ему мягкий подзатыльник, будто погладил.

Мила разглядывала ряды мигающих мониторов:

 _—_ Смотрите, а тут, как в кино, можно смотреть куда летит самолёт.

Отабек подошёл к ней и увидел пару мониторов, на которых по кругу бежала полоса обновления, действительно, как в кино. Они ещё какое-то время бродили по командному пункту, рассматривали живущую своей собственной жизнью аппаратуру, строили догадки, откуда здесь электричество, но ни к какому выводу так и не пришли _—_ скорее всего здесь работали какие-то автономные генераторы.  А когда уже собирались уезжать, Отабек предложил:

 _—_ Возьмём переносную радиостанцию?

Мила и Юра просто пожали плечами, на лице Виктора читалось сомнение:

 _—_ У неё дальность небольшая, есть ли смысл возиться?

 _—_ Можно попробовать. Это единственный рабочий вариант связи.

Станция оказалась тяжеленной. Они втроём измучились, пока пытались извлечь её из военного джипа, Мила вернулась на командный пункт _—_ там было прохладнее. Отабек отсоединил многочисленные проводки и как раз выкручивал удерживающие винты, когда она громко позвала:

 _—_ Ребята, идите скорее сюда!

Первой мыслью было: "Зомби!". Он и сам не понял, как оказался возле неё с автоматом наизготовку, но вокруг не было никого, а Мила указывала на один из мониторов, который выводил данные с радара. По самому краю круга двигалась белая точка. Виктор и Юра тоже стояли рядом. Они вчетвером недоумённо смотрели на монитор, пока Юра не выдохнул поражённо:

 _—_ Самолёт!

А следом точка пропала, просто скрылась из зоны видимости. Всё потрясённо молчали, а Виктор медленно произнёс:

 _—_ Мы не знаем, что это было, но знаем направление и приблизительное расстояние _—_ можно посмотреть, что там находится.

Отабек согласно кивнул и пошёл устанавливать радиостанцию в их машину.

 

Вокруг снова расстилалась выжженная солнцем степь. Карта, которую они забрали из командного пункта, говорила, что завтра на их пути окажется первый за долгое время крупный город, самолёт пропал с радара где-то в том же направлении. Виктор предложил заглянуть в аэропорт, а вдруг им повезёт и самолёт действительно там.

 _—_ А если нет, то повернём на запад и через два дня доберёмся до моря. _—_ Юра щелкал кнопками и крутил единственный тумблер радиостанции, но на всех каналах стояла тишина. _—_ На каком расстоянии она ловит сигнал?

Отабек отвлёкся от дороги, чтобы посмотреть, что именно тот делает:

 _—_ Километров тридцать-пятьдесят, зависит от рельефа.

Юра покивал, не отвлекаясь от новой игрушки.

 _—_ О, сканирование частот. Так точно не пропустим, если кто-нибудь выйдет на связь.

Радиостанция пикнула и снова замолкла. На заднем сиденье вздохнула Мила, Отабек бросил беглый взгляд в зеркало заднего вида. Она смотрела в окно и казалась грустной. Ему захотелось сказать что-нибудь, что угодно, только бы она снова улыбнулась, но в голову, как назло, ничего не приходило. Поэтому он просто спросил:

 _—_ Мила, что-то случилось?

Она удивлённо встретила его взгляд в зеркале и неопределённо пожала плечом:

 _—_ Нет, просто подумала, что если это был сбой, и нет никакого самолёта?

 _—_ Тогда вернёмся к первоначальному плану  _—_ найдём остров...

 _—_ Зачистим его от зомбаков, _—_ подхватил Юра.

 _—_ Будем сажать картошку и доить коров! _—_ закончили они хором и рассмеялись.

Отабек заметил, что, хотя она так и продолжала смотреть в окно, её лицо посветлело, а губы снова в любой момент были готовы сложиться в улыбку. И это было правильно!

 

Руины цивилизации начались как-то внезапно. Казалось, только что Хаммер пробирался через дикую степь, а через минуту вокруг уже были поля, когда-то ухоженные, а теперь заросшие травой. То тут, то там виднелись заброшенные посёлки, которые постепенно становились всё более обустроенными. Вскоре начались предместья столицы.

Виктор, сидящий за рулём, предупредил, чтобы все были наготове. Отабек мельком глянул вправо на Юру, но тот уже давно держал автомат в руках, от недавней расслабленности в нём не осталось и следа. Мила на переднем сиденье внимательно смотрела по сторонам. Зомби пока не было видно, но это ничего не значило.

Хаммер осторожно катил по объездной дороге, забитой брошенными машинами. Столица неплохо сохранилась, но они решили, что отправятся "по магазинам" после того, как осмотрят аэропорт.

Они полностью переключились на окружающее пространство, поэтому внезапно ожившая радиостанция произвела в салоне эффект разорвавшегося снаряда. Вначале Отабек даже не понял, что это передача, ему показалось, что внезапно заработало радио. Но потом он разобрал повторяющееся сообщение на плохом английском: "Если кто-нибудь меня слышит, выжившие собираются в аэропорту."

Несколько минут тишину в машине нарушало только повторяющееся сообщение, потом заговорили все сразу.

 _—_ Охренеть!

 _—_ Это действительно был самолёт.

 _—_ Рация работает.

 _—_ Здесь есть люди. _—_ Мила развернулась и с улыбкой смотрела на Отабека.

А он чувствовал, как в груди раздувается огромное солнце, которое мешает сделать вздох и одновременно растапливает застарелый ком страха.

Впрочем, ехать быстрее по забитой трассе всё равно не получалось, поэтому они провели в пути больше двух часов, а когда наконец добрались до аэропорта увидели только забаррикадированные входы в терминалы и высокий забор вокруг лётного поля.

 _—_ Снесём ворота? _—_ Юра всегда предпочитал радикальные меры.

 _—_ Вот уж точно не стоит, _—_ а Виктор его уравновешивал.

 _—_ Не похоже, что нас тут ждут, _—_ Мила рассматривала забор, _—_ давайте посигналим, что ли, может кто-нибудь нам откроет?

 _—_ Это если тут есть живые. Запись может крутиться уже давно.

 _—_ Больше оптимизма, Солнышко.

 _—_ Смотрите, "Руслан", _—_ Отабек указал на огромный транспортный самолёт, стоящий на рулёжной дорожке, _—_ откуда он здесь?

Ответить ему никто не успел, потому что в этот момент из тени терминала выехала машина службы охраны аэропорта и направилась в их сторону.

 _—_ Ну что ж, мы снова нашли людей, _—_ Виктор напряжённо вглядывался в приближающуюся машину и сжимал руки на руле, _—_ давайте посмотрим, что и как.

Юра щёлкнул рычажком, снимая автомат с предохранителя и переводя его в режим одиночного огня. Отабек немного поколебался, но сделал то же самое. А Виктор не оборачиваясь одобрительно кивнул:

 _—_ А вот это правильно.

Тем временем машина остановилась с другой стороны ворот, и из нее выбрался человек в военной форме. Мила нервно хохотнула:

 _—_ Готовим остатки маминых украшений.

 _—_ Я пошёл, _—_ Виктор потянулся к ручке двери, _—_ план прежний. Отабек _—_ за руль, если что _—_ уезжаете.

Юра на это только криво усмехнулся и открыл свою дверь:

 _—_ Нихрена подобного! Я прикрываю.


	15. в которой Мила узнаёт, что у неё есть парень

Мила лежала в номере отеля, расположенного на территории аэропорта, и смотрела в потолок. Вообще-то, уже была глубокая ночь, и предполагалось, что она должна спать, потому что завтра намечался ещё один длинный день. Но сон не шёл, слишком много событий, слишком много новой информации.

Встретивший их Майор оказался, кстати, самым настоящим майором военно-воздушных сил государства, которого больше не существовало. Говорил он на очень плохом английском, был смуглым почти до черноты и прилетел сюда, очевидно, издалека. Витя в двух словах объяснил ему, кто они и откуда, после чего Майор кивнул кому-то в машине, из которой тут же появились ещё двое военных. Втроём они разблокировали ворота и откатили их в сторону.

Далее последовало более обстоятельное знакомство. Вначале их четверых отвели в комнату с длинным столом, которую Мила для себя тут же окрестила допросной. Там были ещё два человека в военной форме, но они во время разговора не проронили ни слова и практически не шевелились, говорил только Майор.

Он объяснил, что существует некая околовоенная организация, созданная после потери большей части личного состава (Мила не сразу поняла, что он говорит о пандемии). В задачи которой входит сбор уцелевших людей и технологий для создания приемлемых условий для жизни. Основной базой организации стал крупный остров в Тихом океане. На этом месте Юра выдал громкое "Ха!". Остров зачищен от заражённых и тел погибших. Новая колония насчитывает 1537 человек, и их число увеличивается после каждого вылета. В распоряжении организации имеется четыре самолёта укомплектованных экипажами. Каждый из которых работает на своём направлении и выполняет поставленные задачи. Конкретно здесь они вывозят солнечные батареи с завода-производителя. Погрузку должны завершить через шесть дней, после чего самолёт отправится обратно на базу. Желающие перебраться в колонию могут улететь с ними.

Потом Майор стал задавать вопросы. В основном о том, чем они занимались до начала пандемии, чему учились, что умеют. Услышав, что Мила училась на медицинском, Майор по-настоящему обрадовался _—_ медиков в колонии не хватало. Отабек о себе коротко ответил, что он автомеханик. Майор благодушно кивнул _—_ люди умеющие работать руками нужны были позарез. Витя сказал, что хорошо стреляет. Майор удивлённо посмотрел на него _—_ слишком уж тот не походил на военного _—_ но ответил, что и снайперу у них работа найдётся, после чего вопросительно уставился на Юру. А Юра только руками развёл и объяснил, что не успел даже закончить школу, не то что выбрать профессию, но за последние полгода научился стрелять из нескольких видов оружия, разбираться в машинах и картах. На что Майор коротко улыбнулся и заверил, что сообразительные парни, схватывающие всё на лету, им тоже пригодятся.

Далее последовал вопрос, хотят ли они улететь отсюда, и непродолжительная тишина, первым которую нарушил Витя. За ним своё согласие на отъезд подтвердили остальные. После чего им предложили выбрать себе свободные номера в расположенном здесь же отеле и хорошенько отдохнуть, потому что теперь они члены отряда и с завтрашнего дня получат дежурства по охране периметра. Зомби в столице осталось немного, но они всё так же пытались добраться до людей и периодически штурмовали укреплённый аэропорт.

И вот, Мила лежала в душном номере и пыталась заснуть, за окном стояла та же жара, что и днём. Электричества в аэропорту, разумеется, не было. Поэтому вокруг была непроглядная тьма, около часа назад она услышала единичный выстрел, но сколько не прислушивалась, больше ничто не нарушало ночную тишину.

Витя с Юрой расположились в номере напротив, а Отабек _—_ за стеной. Мила хотела предложить ему разделить комнату, но как-то не пришлось к слову, а теперь она об этом жалела. Если бы он был рядом, ей было бы гораздо спокойнее. И она, скорее всего, уже заснула бы под звуки его тихого дыхания.

Мила снова мысленно вернулась к недавнему разговору. Это было невероятно! Они действительно смогли найти людей, которые не просто выживали в новом мире, но и пытались объединиться и сделать своё существование безопасным и комфортным. А главное _—_ у этих людей, видимо, неплохо получалось.

Майор сказал, что в этот раз к отряду присоединились только они четверо. Перед вылетом он оставит сообщение, которое будет выходить в эфир, пока не сядет аккумулятор радиостанции, возможно, кто-нибудь ещё успеет его услышать.

Мила улыбнулась темному потолку, подумать только _—_ полторы тысячи выживших!

И наконец уснула.

 

Мила раздражённо пшикнула антисептиком в лицо бравому вояке и взялась за иглу:

 _—_ Пара швов.

Тот ослепительно улыбнулся и кивнул.

 _—_ А обезболивающее? _—_ Акцент звучал непривычно, но понять его было легче, чем того же Майора.

Мила подняла одну бровь и удивлённо на него посмотрела:

 _—_ Серьезно? Полчаса назад был такой крутой, а теперь боишься иголки?

Но всё-таки просмотрела аптечку и достала обезболивающее. Вояка заметно расслабился.

Полчаса назад Мила знакомилась с личным составом. Витя и Юра уже были на дежурстве, а Отабек чуть в стороне внимательно слушал какого-то лысого мужика в камуфляже, который размахивал разводным ключом и то и дело тыкал им в сторону того самого огромного самолёта. Майор представил Милу как их нового медика, присутствующие члены его отряда _—_ семь мужчин разного возраста _—_ нестройным хором её поприветствовали и вернулись к своим делам. Только один остался рядом с ней и начал откровенно доставать.

Поначалу Мила пыталась быть корректной, потом послала кретина открытым текстом, но тот как будто резко перестал понимать по-английски. А когда он попытался схватить её за руки, рядом материализовался Отабек и молча задвинул её себе за спину. Далее последовало безобразное выяснение, кто здесь круче. Вояка, который был выше на полголовы, распустил руки первым и, прежде чем их растащили, успел словить прямой в челюсть. А Отабек  _—_ до того, как появился Майор и назначил за драку каждому из них по ночному дежурству  _—_ тихо, но твёрдо предупредил:

 _—_ Она _—_ моя девушка. Убью каждого, кто попытается её обидеть.

После этих слов, не смотря на всю бредовость происходящего, Мила вдруг почувствовала себя очень-очень счастливой.

В результате конфликта у Отабека расплывался синяк на скуле, а у его противника был надорван уголок рта. Теперь они втроём находились в медпункте аэропорта. Мила накладывала швы, вояка морщился, а Отабек сидел рядом, приложив к отёкшей скуле какую-то железку, и мрачно следил за операцией. Когда она закончила и отошла, чтобы выбросить использованные инструменты, то услышала, уже спокойное:

 _—_ Давай, мужик, без обид. Разобрались.

Мила оглянулась и успела заметить, как Отабек коротко пожимает протянутую руку.

Когда за воякой закрылась дверь, она подошла к Отабеку и встала между его раздвинутых ног, глядя сверху вниз и легко улыбаясь.

 _—_ Твоя девушка?

У него, как обычно, покраснели кончики ушей, но тем не менее он уверенно кивнул, взял её руки в свои и поцеловал по очереди в обе ладони. Мила счастливо рассмеялась, переступила, позволяя ему свести ноги, уселась верхом и, наконец-то, поцеловала его так, как давно хотела.

От него пахло керосином, щетина слабо колола её губы и щеки, но всё равно это был лучший поцелуй в её жизни, тем более, что других она уже и не помнила.

 _—_ Будешь спать в моей комнате?

Отабек улыбнулся, кивнул ещё раз и снова её поцеловал.

 

 _—_ Так всё-таки, что там?

Мила сидела на кровати скрестив ноги и с любопытством смотрела на Отабека, который крепко сжимал в руках объёмный непрозрачный пакет без логотипа. Час назад она видела, как Юра и Витя, благополучно вернувшиеся из вылазки в город, торжественно его вручили, а потом расплылись в одинаково гнусных ухмылках. Чем дальше, тем больше они становились похожими друг на друга, это откровенно пугало.

Отабек беспомощно покачал головой и положил пакет на кровать перед ней. Мила заглянула и расхохоталась. Она никогда не видела столько презервативов сразу, даже в аптеке. Пачки большие и маленькие, яркие и сдержанные заполняли пакет почти до краёв, а сверху лежали балончики и тюбики со смазкой.

 _—_ Они очень заботливые, _—_ Отабек сел рядом с ней и тяжело вздохнул, _—_ и очень бесцеремонные. Оба.

Мила, всё ещё трясясь от смеха, уткнулась лбом в его плечо. А когда более-менее смогла успокоиться, выдавила:

 _—_ Это и называется _—_ семья, _—_ и хитро ему подмигнула, _—_ думаю, себя они тоже не обделили.

 _—_ Даже не сомневайся, на заднем сиденье было много таких пакетов.

Мила высыпала содержимое на кровать и с интересом перебирала коробочки. Ультратонкие, классические, ребристые, с усиками, светящиеся, с разными вкусами.

 _—_ Похоже, нашли крупный секс шоп. Обязательно заберем с собой!

Отабек согласно кивнул. А потом смахнул всё это богатство с кровати, мягко опрокинул её на покрывало и улёгся сверху, опираясь на локти, чтобы не придавить.

 _—_ Тест-драйв? _—_ Предложила Мила, наблюдая, как темнеют его глаза. И потянулась за поцелуем.

Они кое-что уже пробовали, и Мила знала, что у обычно молчаливого Отабека в действительности очень талантливый язык. И нежные руки. А ещё, что вся его сдержанность слетает на раз, стоит только прикоснуться губами к животу чуть ниже пупка или к соскам.

Она гладила его колючий затылок, ощущение было непривычным. Ещё сегодня утром он был лохматым, а теперь от копны жёстких волос не осталось и следа _—_ на голове красовался классический андеркат. Один из ребят Майора оказался неплохим парикмахером, по крайней мере, с машинкой обращался виртуозно. Результат стрижки ей очень нравился.

Вообще-то, Отабек нравился ей весь, целиком. Она думала, что если и правда на земле существовал человек специально для неё, то она его нашла. Даже то, как легко и полностью они совпали в постели, казалось абсолютно закономерным _—_ разве могло быть иначе?

А много позже они просто валялись на кровати, не в обнимку _—_ для этого было слишком жарко _—_ но рядом лицом друг к другу, и Отабек совершенно спокойно, как и всегда, сказал:

 _—_ Я тебя люблю. И хочу провести свою жизнь рядом с тобой.

Мила вспомнила смотровую площадку высоко в горах и эдельвейсы и уточнила:

 _—_ Пока смерть не разлучит нас?

Он, похоже, понял и кивнул:

 _—_ И даже дольше.

Мила подалась вперёд и легко прикоснулась губами к бледнеющему синяку на его скуле.

 _—_ Договорились.


	16. В итоге всё как-то складывается

Витя сидел на перилах высокого крыльца и смотрел на оранжевое солнце, которое медленно опускалось за далёкие горы. Их новый дом больше всего походил на Избушку на курьих ножках _—_ деревянный, с двускатной крышей он стоял на сваях среди других, абсолютно таких же. Когда-то здесь был гостиничный комплекс, состоящий из отдельных коттеджей, а теперь жили последние люди на земле.

 

Всего четыре дня назад Витя находился на борту транспортника, который гудел и мелко вибрировал, набирая высоту. Пассажирская кабина выглядела, как салон обычного самолёта  _—_ разве что короткий, всего три ряда кресел  _—_ и была вполне комфортабельной. Но ему казалось, что взлёт продолжается несколько часов, он ёрзал по сиденью, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее.

Накануне вылета он предложил Юре попробовать что-нибудь новенькое, обилие нераспакованных коробок из секс шопа подстёгивало к экспериментам. Юра согласился с радостью и энтузиазмом, а в самолёте дремал, прижавшись щекой к его плечу — ночь вышла насыщенной. Вите тоже было сыто и сонно, но задница с непривычки немного саднила.

Кто бы мог подумать, что его злое Солнышко в постели окажется нежным и ласковым, а ещё _—_ немного неуклюжим, но легкообучаемым. Впереди их, похоже, ждало множество интересных открытий.

В последний день на большой земле после дежурства и ужина они побрели в лётный душ _—_ так гордо именовался небольшой закуток, огороженный фанерными листами _—_ вода для которого нагревалась на солнце в здоровенном баке и после дневного зноя была горячей, как в бане. Пока они намыливались, Юра внезапно выдал пару комплиментов его заднице. Это было настолько непривычно, что Витя прямо спросил, имеет ли Юра на неё виды. На что получил короткий и честный ответ.

Поэтому, когда вернулись в свою комнату, он просто скинул одежду и рухнул на кровать лицом в подушку, позволяя делать со своим телом всё, что заблагорассудится. В итоге они кончили по паре раз, а Витя испробовал на себе одну из игрушек. В целом было забавно и познавательно, и хорошо, очень хорошо, но на следующий день задницу саднило. И многочасовой перелёт был очень некстати.

 

После прилёта на остров их зарегистрировали, объяснили правила существования в местном обществе и отправили устраиваться. Жилья на острове было гораздо больше, чем жильцов.

Мила с Отабеком без вопросов и комментариев поселились вместе и уже, в некотором смысле, устроились на работу. Отабек ещё на континенте неплохо поладил с бортмехаником из команды Майора и теперь пропадал в аэропорту. Мила мгновенно стала незаменимым человеком в местном госпитале.

Витя поначалу опасался, что в этом обществе победившего коммунизма ему придётся-таки сажать картошку, но всё устроилось гораздо лучше _—_ его представили ещё одному военному начальнику, и уже через пять минут он был приписан снайпером к разведотряду.

 _—_ От каждого по способностям, _—_ процитировал Юра учебник истории, когда услышал эту новость, а потом запел дурным голосом, _—_ Ю ин зэ ами нау!

Впрочем, уже на следующий день он числился в том же отряде, и теперь Витя насвистывал прилипчивый мотивчик и гнусно ржал, когда тот матерился в ответ.

 _—_ Расслабься, Солнышко, никто не будет брить тебя налысо и заставлять бегать в полной боевой выкладке. Мы просто немного постреляем и сделаем этот мир чище, _—_ Витя взъерошил короткие свежестриженные волосы на его затылке, _—_ увидим новые места, познакомимся с интересными людьми.

Юра в ответ молча показал ему "фак".

 

Солнце всё-таки закатилось за горы и наступила темнота _—_ сумерек в этих широтах не бывало. У Юры акклиматизация проходила тяжело, поэтому он уже был в постели. Витя посидел ещё несколько минут, глядя на полную Луну, и тоже направился в спальню. Остановившись в дверях комнаты, он долго рассматривал абсолютно нагое тело, лежащее на кровати. Тусклый свет с улицы бросал тени на изгиб спины, ягодицы и скинутую в ноги простынь.

Витя разделся и улёгся рядом. Юра завозился, наверное, проснулся от движения, потом поднял голову с подушки и сонно спросил:

 _—_ Который час?

 _—_ Самое время спать, _—_ Витя провёл рукой по его спине, огладил ягодицы, _—_ или не спать.

Юра оценивающе на него посмотрел и решил:

 _—_ Не спать. _—_ Перевернулся на бок и потянулся за поцелуем.

Потом вдруг отстранился, свесился с кровати и зашарил в темноте.

 _—_ Солнышко, что случилось? _—_ Вите и правда было интересно, что такого важного могло скрываться в нижнем ящике тумбочки.

Юра издал победный клич и вернулся на кровать с чем-то продолговатым в руках. Подозрительный предмет оказался небольшим анальным плагом на батарейках. Витя задумчиво переводил взгляд с него на Юру и обратно, но ничего не говорил. А Юра заметно нервничал, хотя причин для этого не было. Потом как-то подобрался и медленно проговорил:

 _—_ В общем, хочу попробовать.

Витя согласно кивнул и забрал плаг у него из рук.

 _—_ Смазку тоже достань. _—_ Он щёлкнул выключателем прикроватной лампы, и неяркий свет разлился по комнате.

Юра снова завозился в тумбочке, а когда выпрямился, Витя мягко опрокинул его на спину, а сам устроился сверху.

 _—_ С чего вдруг ты заинтересовался? Ведь "анальный секс нравится далеко не всем", _—_ он разглядывал светлые ресницы, которые, казалось, выгорели на южном солнце ещё больше.

Юра быстро облизнулся.

 _—_ Стоны твои до сих пор в ушах стоят. Хочу знать, от чего тебя так штырило.

Витя понимающе усмехнулся и поцеловал его в кончик носа. А потом размазал смазку по пальцам и шепнул:

 _—_ Тогда, раздвигай ноги.

Поначалу ничего путного у них не получилось. Юра дергался и напрягался, шипел и ругался, но Витя никуда не торопился, целовал, ласкал, рассказывал на ушко, какой тот потрясающий, и что он планирует с ним сделать. О том, что уши у Юры _—_ эрогенная зона, Витя знал чуть ли не со времён первого поцелуя.

В конце концов плаг оказался внутри, а Витя, многообещающе улыбаясь, клацнул пультом. Юра замер на долгую минуту, прислушиваясь к своему телу, привыкая к новому ощущению заполненности и, пока ещё слабой, вибрации.

 _—_ Ну как?

Юра смотрел вглубь себя, а потом медленно ответил:

 _—_ Странно. Не знаю. Оно делает "пам-пам-пам".

Витя устроился между его ног так, чтобы прижиматься членом к его промежности, наклонился вперёд, обнял обеими руками и втянул в долгий глубокий поцелуй. "Пам-пам-пам" он теперь ощущал всем телом. Они целовались и целовались, и целовались, и он вдруг понял, что они оба двигаются в ритме пульсации игрушки. Юра, похоже неосознанно, ерзал бедрами по простыне, а Витя следовал за ним. И воздух в комнате стал раскалённым, и света было достаточно, чтобы видеть лихорадочный румянец и приоткрытые припухшие губы, и кончик языка между зубов, и зрачки закрывающие радужку.

Юра начал постанывать и приподниматься над кроватью, чтобы сильнее прижаться. Витя подхватил его под поясницу, помогая, другой рукой нашёл пульт и увеличил скорость вибрации. А потом наблюдал зрелище, которое было прекрасней всех рассветов и закатов вместе взятых, _—_ Юра кончал, закатив глаза и закусив губы, которые всё равно не могли удержать громких стонов. Его ещё два раза продёрнуло крупной дрожью, и он растёкся по кровати, мелко вздрагивая и тяжело дыша. Витя остановил вибрацию и аккуратно вытащил плаг.

 _—_ Охуеть! _—_ Глаза Юры были закрыты, но голос звучал довольно.

Витя снова подался вперёд и коротко его поцеловал.

 _—_ Я же говорил, ты очень чувствительный.

Юра открыл глаза, взгляд его был томным и абсолютно удовлетворённым, он потянулся вниз, обхватил рукой Витин член и принялся медленно дрочить, не отводя взгляда от его лица. И всего этого было вполне достаточно, чтобы кончить.

А потом они лежали в полной темноте. Витя наглаживал задницу Юры и не думал ни о чём _—_ ему было хорошо и лениво. А Юра, выспавшийся раньше, делился впечатлениями.

 _—_ До сих пор чувствую, что оно во мне. Когда кончаешь с этой хренью в заднице, ощущения другие, кажется, что всё длится дольше. Хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул.

Витя не прекращая его ласкать кивнул:

 _—_ Я тоже хочу, но немного позже. Вначале научим твоё тело расслабляться и принимать игрушки чуть толще.

Юра прижался к нему ближе и сонно пробормотал:

 _—_ Просто признай, что тебе понравилось совать в меня всякую хуйню.

На что Витя расхохотался:

 _—_ Да, но больше всего я хочу засунуть в тебя вполне конкретный хуй.

 _—_ Ладно, _—_ голос Юры становился всё тише, и через минуту он уже спал.

А Витя ещё долго смотрел в тёмное окно и осторожно его поглаживал.

Странно всё получилось. Полгода назад у него была обычная устроенная жизнь, потом мир рухнул в бездну, ну или ему так казалось. А теперь у него снова есть дом. И Юра. И через десять дней будет первый вылет на задание. Жизнь определённо наладилась. Вокруг продолжался апокалипсис, а у него всё было отлично!

Витя чмокнул Юру в макушку и закрыл глаза.

 

Боинг заходил на посадку. Юра смотрел в иллюминатор и с восторгом рассказывал про разноцветные квадраты полей и запутанные нити равнинных рек. А Витя смотрел на него и спокойно улыбался. Чтобы ни ждало их на этом задании, он прикроет. Прикроет их всех. С другой стороны от прохода сидела Мила. Витя подозревал, что она сама вызвалась быть медиком их отряда. Отабек сидел рядом с ней и задумчиво гладил её ладонь, теперь он был штатным механиком.

Странно, но когда встал вопрос об участии в очередной операции по розыску выживших людей и уцелевших ресурсов, никому из них и в голову не пришло остаться на острове.

Их новый командир _—_ мрачный дядька с жутким французским акцентом _—_ как-то обмолвился, что группа штатских, отмахавшая на обычной машине восемь тысяч километров по заселённым территориям и не потерявшая при этом ни одного человека, готова к самостоятельному выполнению заданий. Так что впереди их ждали новые города и страны. И зомби, зомби, зомби.


End file.
